Better Off This Way
by hopefulmemoir
Summary: Gabe ends up in trouble with some bad men when Percy is young. This results in Percy never finding out who his father is. His life takes a different turn, one without the gods, but there are just as many monsters within men. AU. Nico/Percy.
1. Prologue

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

This story will contain graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

This story will contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Sally hit Gabe when people started banging on the front door. Percy ran to his mother and clung to her clothes. Gabe was drunk again, if the alcohol on his breath was any indication. Not that Sally was surprised. The slob was always drunk.

"What did you do?" Sally screamed. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" The door opened. Four men and one woman entered the small home. Sally backed away from Gabe.

"It's him you want, right? Go ahead, I don't give a damn." Sally gritted. She was tired of putting up with her husband's crap. Despite his help in hiding her son, she was tired of it. The cost was beginning to outweigh the benefit.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The apparent leader smiled coldly. He adjusted his grey jacket that he wore over a dark burgundy shirt. His black slacks were neatly pressed. He wore a lot of rings, and Sally saw a gun at his side. His dark brown hair was slicked back with gel. The three other men and woman dressed similarly to each other, and they all had guns as well. "It's a little more complicated than that. You see…Gabe stole from us…"

"My son and I had nothing to do with it." Sally glared at Gabe. "You brought them here?"

"Lovely young boy you have." The man continued to speak. "What's your name, son?"

"Percy."

"That's cute. You're a strong young man, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh!" Percy smiled, but it fell and he hid when Gabe moved his foot. The man's eyes flared and he drew his gun.

"Donaldson, escort Gabe to the car."

"No, please, look, I'll come up with the money, I promise! Please don't-" Gabe's cries faded as he was forced outside.

"Unfortunately, Sally, Gabe made this…your problem when he failed to pay us. And when he stole…"

"I don't have anything." Sally murmured. "I can…work, pay you what I can as I earn it, but that's all."

"Mm…no, there is…something you could do." The man smiled. "You're pretty, young, you would do well working for me." Sally glared.

"I'm no whore."

"Of course not. I need a friendly face though, so my clients feel welcome." Percy didn't know what they were talking about, but his mom didn't look happy.

"Smelly Gabe is gone." Percy murmured. "That's good, right?"

"Hush, honey." Sally caressed her son's head.

"I am very generous to those who help me, Sally." The man encouraged. "Wouldn't you like to go back to school, get your degree and start your career as a writer?" The woman's eyes widened.

"How did you…?"

"I promise no one will touch you. There is…some groping possibilities, but clothes would stay on, and lips closed. No harm will come to you, or your son."

"And Gabe?"

"He's not your problem any longer." Sally frowned at that. Percy looked up at his mother with his big green eyes.

"We're not going to be hurt, are we mommy?"

"Of course not." Sally knelt in front of her son. "It's going to be ok, sweetie."

"Is daddy going to come home?"

"He's…lost at sea. I told you." Sally scolded. Percy chewed his lip. "Don't do that." Sally pulled Percy's lip from between his teeth and she stood. "If you go back on your word, you'll be very sorry." The man smiled.

"I'm happy we could work this out. Please, call me Ryan."

~o-o-o~

_AN: This is an AU story. It will follow an alternate timeline to Riordan's books, leading up until the ship sails to Greece to complete the Prophecy of the Seven. _

_The title comes directly from a song of the same name by A Day To Remember. __The story wasn't inspired by the song, but the title fit nicely. _Ryan, the three men and one woman are my characters.

_HM_


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Hades read the letter with mild curiosity. Poseidon hadn't been speaking to anyone much the last few years and suddenly his younger brother has decided he wants to meet? The Lord of the Underworld was tempted to decline, but such request was extremely rare and usually meant a serious discussion. Additionally, there was a note at the end that asked Hades not mention anything to Zeus. The god complied and permitted his brother entry into his realm.

The two gods lounged in one of Hades' many sitting rooms. It held plush, gem encrusted furniture that was comfortable enough for a formal meeting. Hades eyed his brother, who looked nothing short of anxious when he arrived.

"What is it?" Hades finally asked after ten minutes of silence. Poseidon sighed deeply, his bright eyes fixed on the floor.

"You need to get your children out of the Lotus Casino." Hades gawked.

"How did you-"

"Oh, please, I'm not stupid." Poseidon glared at Hades. "I have many friends all across the world. You hid them there before the war. I get it, I'm not judging, but you need to take them out now, let them grow up."

"And why must I do this?" Hades asked, annoyed. Bianca and Nico had been hidden masterfully. Zeus didn't know where they were. How his younger brother found out, he had no idea.

"I…I had an affair…about nine years ago…" Hades smirked.

"You sired a bastard? Poseidon, tsk-tsk." The older god waved his finger back and forth accusingly. Poseidon frowned.

"Look, my…my son can't become the child of the prophecy."

"Why? Don't you have faith in your boy?"

"He'll raze. I can feel it…" Hades frowned. Poseidon was nearly trembling. His eyes were desperate as he focused on his older brother. The sea god was pleading for Hades to go through with this…

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Please trust me, brother. He can't. Not…not now. Not anymore."

"Why not kill him?" Hades suggested. "Zeus does it all the time."

"Zeus is a whore." Poseidon snapped. "I would never raise my hand against my own…and his mother, I couldn't…"

"You love her."

"It doesn't matter. Will you agree? Or would you rather see the Roman brat save us? That'll stir things up and our brother would be pleased." The god of the Underworld bristled at the mention.

"Oh, fine." Hades sighed heavily. "But, you have to swear on the Styx you won't harm or hinder them once I do get them out."

"I swear on the River Styx I will not harm or hinder Bianca and Nico di Angelo once you remove them from the Lotus Casino." Hades blinked. He hadn't expected his younger brother to swear so quickly. No matter, Hades accepted the oath.

"Then I'll send for them…" The Lord of the Underworld summoned Alecto. Poseidon stood, smiling softly.

"Thank you. You won't regret this." Poseidon nodded and vanished. The lingering scent of salt remained.

"Yes, sir?" Alecto perched herself on the back of the couch.

"My children, Bianca and Nico, collect them from the Lotus Casino and take them to this school…" Hades gave the Fury some papers. If anything happened to them because of Poseidon, the god was going to destroy his sibling.

~o-_present_-o~

Percy tugged on his shoes and laced them up as quickly as his trembling fingers could. He took too long, was out too late. Ryan wouldn't be happy. He never really was, but that didn't surprise the teen. Percy chanced a glance at the body, sighed and quickly fled. Sheets of rain were pouring over the city and made a good cover. He shouldered his bag and briskly walked towards the meeting point. He had to collect, after all.

"SHIT!" Percy turned and was slammed into. He grunted when his back hit the pavement. Bright sea green eyes stared into nearly black. The male above him had olive skin and messy black hair matted to his head. Percy shoved him off.

"Do you mind?!" Percy shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's pissing rain. I didn't crash into you on purpose." The guy apologized. He offered a hand but Percy stood himself. The guy looked around Percy's age and was a few inches taller. He wore a bomber jacket that was currently zipped up and jeans. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Percy shuffled on his feet. "Look, I ah…have to go if I…want to make my curfew."

"Do you…I could walk you there. As an apology."

"I'm sorry; do I look like a chick? I can handle myself, thanks." Percy shoved past the guy and started towards his scheduled meeting point.

"I'm sorry." Percy gritted his teeth when the guy kept up with him. "I didn't mean-look, I was just trying to be nice-"

"Try less, and leave me alone." Percy snapped. They stared at each other, in the rain. The silence was unsettling for Percy. He turned and started running. He didn't go straight to his destination, in case that guy tried to follow him. He took loops and alleys until he was certain he was alone and then made his way to the rendezvous point.

"You're late." Callum scolded. His Irish accent was thick, but Percy was used to hearing people with accents and had no troubles understanding him.

"Someone bumped into me. He wouldn't leave me alone. Look, the job was done, clean, ok?"

"Who?"

"Some kid, I don't know." Percy sighed.

"Did Gerald say anything?"

"No." Percy lied. He actually told Percy a great deal of information, but that was all for Ryan only. Callum grunted.

"Listen kid, Ryan may have faith in you, but you're just a little punk. I could fuck you up, boy, do you hear me?"

"Ryan was thinking the same thing." Callum blinked before he doubled over. "Ryan wanted me to tell you, it was a pleasure." Percy fired another shot at the man's skull, effectively killing him. The teen slipped the gun fitted with a silencer back into his bag. Percy grabbed the cash from Callum before he departed from the scene.

~o-o-o~

"Nico!" The demigod shook his head and turned. Annabeth made her way over. "Come on, we have to go. The Romans are expecting us."

"Right." Nico shook his head again. Who was that boy? Nico had seen the teen before. He recognized those eyes. They were the most startling sea green he'd ever seen. The son of Hades just couldn't remember where they were from. Admittedly, the teen was good-looking, the ghost king could tell even through the heavy rain. He had tanned skin and black hair. Nico and Annabeth approached a group of five people. A blond male stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace, praetor of Camp Jupiter." The Roman offered his hand.

"Nico di Angelo, leader of Camp Half-Blood." They shook hands.

~o-o-o~

Percy leaned his arm on the armrest, head in hand. The room was a plain office, with peeling wallpaper and dated furniture. The couch he sat on was an ugly orange-yellow-brown floral thing that should have never existed. When it was made, the makers should have burned it immediately afterwards. What were they thinking in the eighties? This office was where Percy always met with Ryan after a hit. As he absently traced the floral pattern on the couch, the teen's mind drifted to that guy…did he know him from somewhere? Percy thought he did. He just couldn't place where. It was those dark eyes. There was something familiar about them…

"Callum is dead." Percy looked up. Ryan stood over him, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The man looked almost the same as when they met, older, of course, and his boss had an ugly scar about three centimetres long up one side of his mouth from when someone tried to cut him a Glasgow grin. He offered a smoke to Percy and the teen accepted. "You've gotten much better." Ryan remarked as he lit Percy's cigarette.

"I should hope so. Details on the job are in there, sir." The teen motioned the manila folder on the table, which his boss picked up.

"Why don't you take some of the cash? Get yourself something nice?"

"Wire it into my mother's bank account, as per usual, please." Percy replied as he took a drag.

"Even after all the shit she put-" Ryan blinked when he found a gun jabbed into his jaw. Percy had a grip on his suit, his bright eyes narrowed.

"My mother has been nothing but good to me. Don't breathe a bad word about her, or I'll rip your fucking dick off."

"You forget who you work for." Ryan spoke lowly.

"And you forget I don't care." Percy let Ryan go and sat down again. "If you want me to keep working for you, you're going to have to try harder to keep me happy." Percy snuffed out the butt of his smoke in the ashtray on the table.

"Fine. I'll wire all the money into your mother's account." Ryan replied. "You can have tomorrow off." Percy leaned back into the sofa.

"I don't get paid."

"I guess you should have thought of that." Ryan left. Percy gritted his teeth and stormed home. His mother would be working at Ryan's 'club' which was really just a front for a brothel. Sally didn't sleep with anyone though, Percy knew. She would never allow herself to be used in such a way, not after Gabe. The teen stripped down in his room before making his way to the shower. If he didn't she'd smell the smoke and Sally hated when Percy smoked. He hated it too, but it was nice, it chilled his nerves, helped him calm down. It helped…him forget, too, for the briefest of moments. He hated what he was. A killer. But he had to. He had to help his mom. They needed the money…

~o-o-o~

_AN: Nico's the child of the Great Prophecy and leader of Camp Half-Blood, not Percy. _

_A Glasgow grin is also known as a Chelsea smile or Cheshire grin. The Joker from _The Dark Knight_ has one for reference. _

_Callum and Gerald are my characters._

_Yes, there was a massive time skip, like seven or eight years. I'll reveal through flashbacks different aspects of how Nico was the child of the Great Prophecy and what was going on in Percy's life._

_HM_


	3. Chapter 2

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

This chapter contains explicit content and adult situations (Het: Fellatio, Cunnilingus).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

"I'll see you later, mom." Percy kissed his mother's cheek. She ruffled her son's hair.

"Ok. Be good. You finished your homework, right?"

"Of course!" Percy waved as he slipped out of the apartment. Percy always got his schoolwork done. Since his mother had dropped out of high school, she really harped on Percy getting good grades. But, due to Percy's…job, he had to choose between friends and school. He didn't have many friends as a result. Rather, he had one friend.

"Percy!" Percy smiled in greeting at Rachel. The eccentric redhead waved excitedly at him. "How've you been? I feel like we haven't spoken in a while." They embraced.

"I know. I've been busy." Percy sighed. "How are you? How's school?" She shrugged.

"My dad is still bugging me about attending Clarion Ladies Academy. I don't want to go and I've told him." Rachel sighed. "I'll be surrounded by a bunch of stuck-up bitches with sticks shoved up their asses and sand in their vaginas."

"That's where I keep my sand and sticks." Rachel slugged Percy when the teen grinned.

"You're such a bugger!" Rachel grinned.

"Rachel, you don't have to do anything your dad tells you to. If staying at Goode makes you happy then stay. It's all the same education anyway."

"I know! He seems to think I'll become some sort of lady if I go to Clarion."

"Not even the Queen could do that."

"I'm going to break you in half." Percy smiled lightly. Rachel rolled her eyes. His smile was short lived when someone smacked into him.

"Watch it-" Percy looked at the guy and silenced.

"You." They both spoke at the same time. Rachel looked between Percy and the other teen, Italian if she had to guess.

"Is he a friend of yours, Percy?" Rachel asked. "Hi, I'm Rachel." The redhead offered her hand.

"Nico." Nico smiled lightly and shook before he focused on Percy. Percy bristled under the stare.

"Did you need something? Or are you stalking me?" Percy growled. Nico smiled politely.

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch on so quickly."

"Don't mock me." Percy snapped. Nico blinked in surprise.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Then answer my question. You're starting to freak me out."

"I have that effect on people." Nico muttered lowly. Percy scowled. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm not doing this on purpose." The green eyed teen took a deep breath and looked away. He met Nico's gaze again, and then it hit him.

"You were there." Nico arched a brow. "The…the city…everyone was…" Percy shook his head. "Just stay away from me, alright?" Percy turned. "Come on Rachel."

"Percy-" Rachel protested, but she was gently led away by her friend. Nico's eyes widened when he realized what Percy was talking about.

_Nico ran through the alley, chasing a monster. Kronos was trying to storm Olympus, but the demigod wasn't going to let the Titan king destroy anything. Nico caught up to the beast and slashed it, killing the monster instantly. To Nico's shock, he heard a gun click. The demigod stared into bright green eyes._

"_What was that?" The other teen demanded. His tone wavered. "What was that thing? Why did it turn to dust?"_

"_You saw it?"_

"_Of course I saw it! It-it was a…a fucking monster! What are you?!" The teen shouted. Nico put his sword down._

"_I don't mean you any harm."_

"_I could shoot you, right now. I wouldn't feel any regret." Nico said nothing. He didn't believe the other male, considering his shaking voice. "You wouldn't be my first." The teen wore a mask, but his eyes were visible. Beautiful, Nico thought._

"_I have to stop someone. I would explain but there's no time." Nico offered. The green eyed teen slowly backed away._

"_You saw nothing." And then he was gone. Nico glanced around and finally took notice of the corpse. A junkie, if Nico had to guess. The son of Hades turned to where the teen had run. He was tempted to go after him, he needed help…but a monstrous roar reminded Nico of the war, and the ghost king snatched up his sword before he returned to the fight._

Nico shook his head after the memory came to him. Percy…determination filled Nico. He would help the teen. Whatever bad stuff Percy is tangled up in, Nico would help him.

~o-o-o~

Percy stared at the ceiling absently counting tiles. A _pop_ tore his attention away from the roof to the girl kneeling in front of him. The sound had been from her removing her lips from him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Percy glanced down, his cock limp.

"I don't know, is there?" Percy growled. She gritted her teeth.

"I'll have you know, I'm awesome at giving head. Customers specifically request me." The teen blushed faintly.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit distracted. Try again, please." The girl, Jessica or something, went down on him again. Percy closed his eyes and focused on the feeling. It helped, he started getting hard. Her mouth was hot around him, tongue deftly caressing every nerve. The teen hummed and relaxed further into the couch. Just when he was really starting to enjoy himself, Nico popped into his head. Percy clenched his jaw at the thought of the Italian teen. He knew. He knew what Percy was. Nobody who saw what Nico did could think otherwise. Mask or no, Nico knew. The teen figured he should do something. He could kidnap Nico, something the hit man had done before. It would be easy, Nico was clearly curious about him. Once he had the other male…a particularly talented lick made Percy buck his hips and moan softly. Percy imagined Nico naked, kneeling in front of him, sucking _him_ off, and the teen released. Percy's eyes snapped open and a soft sigh was pulled from his lips. Jessica pulled back once she downed Percy's release. He was panting softly.

"I told you." Jessica smirked. Percy opted not to comment. She didn't need to know he came thinking a _guy_ was sucking him off instead. Percy pulled on his boxers and jeans.

"Get on the couch, please." Jessica obliged. "We have, what, another fifteen minutes?" The male checked his watch.

"You don't want to fuck do you?" Jessica grumbled. "You didn't pay enough for that."

"No I don't want to fuck." Percy pushed her short skirt up and pulled her panties down.

"Oh, umm, jeez, you don't have to-" Jessica silenced when he went down on her. She wasn't his first, in anything. The benefit to having a boss who owned a brothel meant Percy had an easy time getting girls. Ryan so graciously let him have his pick whenever he wanted, because Percy did as he was told. Often times, Ryan had the girls 'train' with Percy, which the teen supposed made him a bit of a whore, too, but it was fine. He got paid for the work. So long as his mother never found out, it was ok. They'd pay off Gabe's debt, and when they did Percy would run far and fast. He planned to leave the states, go either north or south, anywhere but here.

"AH!" Percy leaned up when she released. He sighed heavily. "W-wow! You're really…good…" He touched her swollen lips lightly with his fingers.

"Fuck."

"What?" Jessica leaned up. "I'm clean, ok?"

"Not that. It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Alright." Jessica shrugged, smiling softly. She was about twenty or so. She looked younger, closer to his age, and Percy was certain that was why Ryan hired her. There were a lot of perverted customers. "See you around." She redressed.

"Mm." The teen nodded at her.

"Take care." She winked and left the room. Percy washed up in the bathroom and left as well. Ryan was downstairs with some of his men. The teen's boss beckoned him.

"Did you get yourself something nice after all?" Ryan asked with mockery.

"I guess." Percy offered.

"You're lucky." Ryan started adjusting Percy's clothes, much to the annoyance of the teen. He didn't comment however. "You've got it good here, working for me. I give you everything you need."

"I know, sir. Thank you." Everyone turned towards the door when it opened. A mail carrier entered. He was in uniform, but there was something off about the guy. His cellphone…it looked funny to Percy. He squinted, and realized there were snakes on the phone. Moving snakes. Percy stared at the man, who met his gaze. The courier took a step back, eyes widening for a moment, but the look was fleeting.

"I have a delivery." The man informed. His eyes never really left Percy. "Mr. Ryan Montebello." Ryan stood and approached the guy. Percy decided to leave. Ryan glared at him as he left, but the teen didn't care. He felt jittery. The courier unfortunately, followed him.

"Hey, kid!" He called after the teen. Percy clenched his fists.

"Did you need something?" Percy snapped. The guy had salt-and-pepper hair, soft blue eyes and wore an ugly mail carrier uniform.

"You just look familiar. What's your name?" Percy took a step back from the guy.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I have to go, my mom is expecting me."

"Yes, but, well…" The man frowned. "Are you ok?"

"_He's probably fine! Just a normal mortal._" A woman's voice remarked.

"_Yeah, I agree Martha. Look at his stupid face. That kid is dumber than a sack of hammers to boot._" Percy looked around, hoping, praying there were two people speaking, but it was just him, the courier, and the snakes on the courier's phone. Percy shook his head. He wasn't crazy. The voices-they were only in the water. That's part of the reason why he never went near water.

"Are you ok?" The guy set his hand on Percy's shoulder and the teen reacted violently, shoving the mail carrier away. He dropped his phone.

"_Ouch! I hit my head! Hermes, get me a rat, will you? My head hurts._"

"_Shush up George. If he gets a rat I want one too!_" Percy reached down and picked up the phone.

"_Be careful, brat_."

"_He can't hear you!_"

"Martha and George." The courier tensed. The snakes seemed to stare up at Percy. "Oh my god. I'm insane. I'm insane." He shoved the phone into the courier's hands and bolted. He didn't run home. He just ran until he couldn't. Percy wound up on the pier, staring over the railing at the filthy, murky waters below. Waters that had bodies Percy put there. The teen dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. Tears threatened him, but he couldn't. He didn't get to; he didn't have the right to cry. He tried to swallow a knot in his throat, but that only seemed to make it worse. "Oh god…" Percy coughed and trembled. If he jumped into that filth maybe he'd drown…

"Do you know why…you can do it?" Percy tensed. The voice was soft, gentle. Percy turned slowly. The woman behind him had rich chocolate brown hair and stunning blue-green eyes. She dressed in somewhat formal clothes. She looked at him and a chill went down Percy's spine. It was like the courier only much more intense. "He hid you well. I am impressed…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Percy grumbled. The woman moved closer, stood over him. Her high heels clicked on the cement. She held her dress as she knelt beside him.

"They need you, Percy. Once you are found, the earth can be lulled back to sleep…but they need you."

"Get away from me. Crazy woman." Percy gritted and stood. She caught his shoulder and he froze. Her neatly painted nails caressed his neck as she slid her hand towards his throat. He couldn't move. Her lips ghosted over his ear.

"Don't be so quick to judge." She cooed. Her other hand was laid over his heart. "If you want redemption, if you want justice for the wrongs you have been forced to commit, jump."

"What?" Percy stared at her. She smiled softly. "What are you?"

"Jump, and you'll discover everything…including freedom." The woman pulled away and started off. Percy was tempted to look back, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the water. He could feel waves lapping at the concrete pier; it was a gentle sway with a punctuated kick. He sensed it in his bones. Percy approached and stepped over the railing to the other side. He could hear the blood rush through him as his heart hammered in his chest. Jump. He only had to jump…

~o-o-o~

_AN: That was Hermes and Hera. The Prophecy of the Seven has to be completed and they need Percy._

_Rachel isn't the Oracle._

_Jessica is an original character._

_If I heard voices in water and didn't know why, I'd avoid water. That's only part of the reason for Percy._

_Italics are a flashback. I find writing flashback, end flashback detracts from the story._

_Edit: I updated the warning with more explicit information._

_HM_


	4. Chapter 3

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

"PERCY!" Percy jolted and spun around, grappling for the railing to keep from falling into the water. Ryan and a few of his cronies were standing about ten metres from the teen. "What the fuck are you doing? Are you insane?" Percy clambered back to the other side. Ryan marched up. "Look at me." Percy didn't. He felt dazed. That woman… "I said look at me!" Percy grunted when his jaw was grabbed. Ryan glared at him. "What were you doing?"

"I don't know, sir." Percy breathed. He looked back at the water and fear embraced him, gripping him tightly. He hated water, why would he even _think_ of diving? "I…" He was trembling again. Ryan snorted.

"I don't have time for this. Go; make yourself presentable for your mother and rest." Ryan barked. "If I see you out here again for any reason other than business, I'll break your arm."

"Ok." Percy stepped around him and ran. He didn't go home though. He was too shaken, his mother would ask questions and if she did now he doubted he could stop himself from telling her. Percy hugged himself as he walked, staring down at the gum encrusted pavement. He flinched when someone set their hands on his shoulders. Percy looked up; his bright eyes met nearly black.

"Hi." Nico smiled, but it fell quickly. "Are you ok?"

"What the hell do you think?" Percy snapped.

"You don't need to get defensive." Nico beckoned him to Central Park and they sat beneath a tree.

"Aren't you going to call the police?"

"No." Percy leered at Nico. He was leaned back, relaxed, completely, like hanging out with a murderer was somehow normal.

"I don't have time for this." Percy went to stand, but Nico caught his shoulder and the Italian ceased his movement.

"Stay, please." With no desire to return home, Percy grunted and settled. "Have you lived in New York your entire life?"

"Yes."

"I lived in Las Vegas, for a while. My dad had my sister and I living there…almost seven years ago he moved us out here."

"Cool."

"I was ten." Nico continued to talk about himself. Percy listened. Hearing about someone normal, it calmed him down and made him feel better. Nico and Percy ended up horsing around, laughing and joking. It came so easily…

"I should go." Percy glanced to his watch. "My mom, she…I shouldn't have stayed out so late." Percy stood. Nico did as well.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Nico asked.

"Not likely." The Italian frowned. "This…was fun but…you don't want to…just don't." Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets and started home.

~o-o-o~

Percy arrived to his self-defence class (his mother insisted he attend) nearly late. Percy glanced around and saw most people paired up except…

"Percy, there's a space here with the new student." His instructor informed. Percy made his way over and glared at Nico.

"What the fuck man." Percy gritted. "You're following me."

"What? I'm not allowed to learn self-defence?"

"Not at the same place as me. This is actually kind of creepy." Percy eyed Nico. They were dressed the same, in white robes and pants. They were both bare footed.

"Square your opponent, we're going to run though some drills…"

"How am I supposed to practice when you're a beginner?" Percy grumbled as he squared Nico. The Italian smirked.

"Don't be so quick to judge." Percy and Nico engaged each other. The green eyed teen had gone easy, too easy, as he ended up on his back, Nico smirking down at him. Percy glared and jumped to his feet. Three more encounters, three more instances where Percy was sent to the ground. Annoyed, Percy kicked Nico's feet from under him and they started wrestling. They weren't listening to the instructor anymore.

"Hah!" Percy managed to pin Nico. The teens were both breathing somewhat irregularly.

"Are you two finished?" Percy looked at his instructor, as did Nico. He was glaring at them. "I have a class to teach."

"Sorry sensei." Percy stood and fixed his clothes. He offered his hand to Nico and assisted the other male in standing. The rest of the class, Percy and Nico practiced self-defence. Nico taught Percy a few things, and Percy in turn taught Nico. The green eyed teen was disappointed when the class was over.

"When you pinned me?" Percy looked at Nico. The Italian was smirking. "I let you."

"You're just saying that." The smaller teen growled.

"I could prove it." Percy scoffed.

"Yeah? Then prove it." He challenged. Nico grinned and charged Percy. They countered back and forth, until Percy's feet were taken up from under him and the green eyed teen wound up on his back. Nico was above him quickly, catching Percy with his arms around one leg and his neck, essentially leaving the other male with nothing to move but his fingers and leg. Neither appendage could help him get out of the hold.

"A good friend of mine keeps me in practice." Nico informed. His breath was warm against Percy's shoulder and neck.

"Ok, ok! Let me go." Percy twisted.

"Tap out." The teen grunted but did. Percy rubbed his neck when Nico let go. He tried not to think of the loss of contact.

"Percy." He looked up and met eyes with Ryan. Why was Ryan here? Percy scrambled to his feet and approached.

"Hi, sir." Percy greeted.

"A friend of yours?" Ryan nodded at Nico, who was standing awkwardly on the mat.

"Just my sparring partner here." Percy replied.

"I need you to swing by tonight."

"Sir, I have a…" Percy looked away when his boss pressed his lips together. "I'll be there."

"Good." Ryan left. Percy glared at Nico when the Italian turned him.

"He's the one, isn't he?"

"Don't involve yourself in things you don't understand."

"Is he your father?"

"Fuck no." Percy bristled at the thought. "My dad was lost at sea when I was young." Percy offered. "I have to go."

~o-o-o~

Nico dumped his things in his cabin at camp. They were still speaking with the Romans, still trying to decide who would go on the quest. The first six had already been chosen: Jason, Nico, Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank. The last slot was being debated between Annabeth and Reyna. Nico wasn't so sure either of them was right though. Nico shook his head softly. Something about what Percy said…Percy had to be a demigod. His father was lost at sea? That was the biggest bullshit Nico had ever heard.

"Nico? We're having a meeting." Nico nodded at Connor and made his way to the big house. They sat around the Ping-Pong table, the discussion had already begun. Romans were arguing in favour of Reyna, Greeks were arguing in favour of Annabeth. It was all a buzz to Nico, his mind instead focused on Percy…

"Hey, Nico." The sound of his name jolted the ghost king out of his trance. He focused on Annabeth. "Who do you think should go on this quest? You've essentially coordinated the entirety of the peace treaty between Greeks and Romans." Her tone made it obvious she thought he'd pick her, and he knew his opinion would be heavily considered for the very reason that she stated. Nico sighed.

"I don't think either of you are one of the seven." Reyna and Annabeth gaped at him, while the rest of the demigods stared blankly. "I ran into someone and…I don't know but I think it's supposed to be him."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"His name is Percy. He's, well, unclaimed. I think."

"So…you're suggesting someone who you're not even sure is a demigod?" Annabeth clarified. Nico scowled.

"I'm sure he is one."

"And who do you think his parent is, if you're so sure." Reyna pressed.

"Poseidon, or Neptune. The god of the sea, anyway." Nico answered.

"Hah! You think a child of the big three has survived without camp?" Annabeth laughed. "That's ridiculous, Nico. Completely ridiculous."

"You don't understand, ok? I know he's a demigod. He was there, when the Titan Lord was trying to take Olympus. I ran into him, and he was awake." Nico took a deep breath. "He…he had an opportunity, to hurt me, but he didn't. He's in trouble."

"And what if this turns out to be a wild goose chase, and we're set back because of it?" Reyna asked.

"I'll step down, and you and Annabeth can go to Greece." Nico offered. "The ship isn't going to be finished for a few months. We have until then to decide." Reyna and Jason exchanged looks.

"Fine." Reyna nodded. "We'll agree. You better be right." Nico breathed out heavily once the room was cleared out. Now he just had to win Percy over…

~o-o-o~

_AN: The idea to make Nico one of the seven comes from Peace Phoenix. She gave me permission to use it._

_The ship is not built, Romans and Greeks are aware of each other because of Nico. Those details will be explained but I derived it from Nico knowing about both camps in the series. I guess I'll mention I didn't do the exchange of leaders this time because of Nico. He's the leader of Camp Half-Blood, and he knows about both camps prior to everyone else finding out in the series. Why? Wait and see!_

_HM_


	5. Chapter 4

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Percy entered Ryan's brothel through the back. Going in through the front wasn't permitted when the club was open. The teen made his way to Ryan's office. His boss was smoking a cigar and enjoying drinks with some of his girls.

"Come in, sit." Ryan beckoned him. Percy sat down. A few girls reached out to touch him.

"What did you need, sir?" Percy asked.

"Excuse us, ladies." The girls muttered as they left. "Tell me about your sparring partner friend."

"He's an acquaintance. I don't even know his last name." Percy replied. "Why?"

"Don't ask a question unless I'm done, my boy." Ryan smiled hollowly. "His name?"

"Nico."

"He's good. He pinned you."

"You saw that?"

"You seemed to be having fun with him." Percy kept himself composed. He was taught how to, in many situations. "Percy, my organization is moving…in a different direction. Things are changing." Ryan explained. "You're a star. One of my best men. If I had more men like you, I'd never have any hitches in my business. And smooth sailing means more money." Ryan was smirking; his eyes conveying he was convinced he had Percy under his thumb.

"Nico is no good." Ryan frowned.

"Why not?"

"He has a condition. If he gets too stressed, he gets sick."

"That would be a problem." Ryan muttered. "That's a shame."

"Otherwise your plan is brilliant." Percy continued to lie; his voice was laced with encouragement. Inside, the teen was thinking about the best way to gut the man.

"I knew you would understand." Ryan grinned. "That's why I keep you on board. Your mother's debt has long since been paid off because of you."

"That's why she gets less hours. You're letting her go back to school, that's so nice of you." Percy smiled softly, falsely.

"I am a good man." Ryan drew on his cigar. "If you stay loyal, Percy, one day…we could be partners. Heck, since I don't have any kids of my own…" Ryan shook his head. "Ah, but that's far into the future, isn't it? Thanks for coming out. Here, for your trouble." Ryan plucked out five hundred dollars from his wallet and gave the cash to Percy. Without much choice, the teen accepted.

"It was a pleasure, sir." Ryan nodded and Percy left. Malice burned within the teen as he calmly headed home. He should have done it there. It didn't matter if it was in front of all those people. Ryan deserved to die, needed to die. Percy ducked down an alley and fumbled for his smokes. His fingers trembled as he put one to his lips and lit it. He took a long drag and breathed out heavily. A numbing calm filled him, one that wouldn't last. It never did.

"You smoke?" Percy yelped and spun around.

"Where the fuck did you come from?!" Percy shouted, glaring at Nico. "What-Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Nico smiled lightly. The smaller teen's eyes narrowed at the lighthearted tone. "So? You smoke?"

"You want one?"

"No, thanks. You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you."

"Thanks mom." Percy drew on his cigarette. "Alright, if you had no leverage on me, I'd call the police, because I'm pretty sure you're stalking me." The green eyed teen leaned against the brick wall of a building. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to show you something, this weekend."

"No."

"Come on, it's cool. You'll like it." Nico encouraged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"That doesn't even make sense." Percy took a puff, and then blew the smoke in Nico's face. The Italian coughed.

"I can't. I work." Percy murmured.

"You can get out of it, can't you?" Percy dropped his butt and stepped on it.

"My mom is making spaghetti; do you want to come over?" Nico arched a brow. "If you're going to keep stalking me, you might as well meet my mom." The smaller male wasn't sure what compelled him to allow Nico into his life, but there was something strangely alluring about the Italian. He was understanding and didn't hate Percy for the monster he was. It was such a relief; and when Percy was around Nico the burden of his actions seemed to vanish. He forgot about the volatile things he's done and for once felt normal. The green eyed teen was becoming addicted to it.

"Yeah, alright." The ghost king agreed.

~o-o-o~

Nico and Percy headed to the smaller male's apartment. The building was plain; a small place that didn't have much to it on the outside, but inside it was cozy. Nico immediately felt welcomed by the warm atmosphere. Percy smiled lightly at his mother when they arrived. Sally smiled back, and arched a brow upon seeing Nico. She was a pretty woman with soft brown hair and warm blue eyes that sparkled.

"Friend of yours?" Sally asked.

"Nico, this is my mom, Sally."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh, hush with the formality!" Sally laughed and approached Nico. He expected her to offer a shake, but instead he was hugged. Flustered, Nico shyly returned the embrace. Sally pulled back and turned to Percy. "I'm so glad you have another friend, sweetie! I was beginning to worry." Percy blushed faintly as he was embraced. "Have you been smoking?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me young man." Sally gave Percy a pointed look.

"Just one."

"Give me your pack." Percy dug out the cigarettes and handed them to his mother. She set them on the counter. "Are you staying for dinner, Nico? I made extra."

"Yeah, I invited him. I would have called but…it was sort of a spur of the moment." Percy beckoned Nico into the home. "Do you want a tour?" Nico nodded. "This is the front and kitchen area." The apartment had pale cream walls, dark hardwood floors and white baseboards. The kitchen had granite countertops, dark wood cupboards and relatively new appliances. The living room had a large sofa and easy chair, coffee table and TV. Numerous photos of Percy and his mother were in the room, though not one had a picture of a man who could be Percy's father. There were some older family photos, relatives of Sally if the ghost king had to guess. "The bathroom is just through there and this is my room." Nico was hit with a wall of blue. Blue sheets, bedspread, pillow cases, curtains, walls; it was like someone had doused the room in various shades of blue.

"So you like blue." Nico remarked. Other than all the blue, it looked like a pretty normal teenager room, albeit a lot cleaner than Nico expected.

"It's my favourite colour. I don't expect you to get it." Percy smiled lightly. "Now you know where I live, you can stalk me from home."

"I'll get right on that." Percy rolled his eyes. He didn't know how serious Nico was.

"Boys! Dinner!" Percy and Nico went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Nico arched a brow when strange coloured spaghetti greeted him. The sauce was red, but the noodles looked like…

"Did you try and colour these blue?" Nico asked. They came out an odd greenish colour.

"Yes." Sally blushed. "I like making food blue." Nico nodded, unsure on what else to say. The obsession with blue was heritable, or something. They all sat and started eating. Nico had to admit, the blue spaghetti was delicious. "So, Nico, are you a friend from school?"

"He attends the same defence class as me." Percy informed. "We're sparring partners, usually. He's very good." Nico smiled lightly.

"I'm so happy to hear that. More people need to know how to defend themselves." Sally smiled. Nico nodded slightly. Sally watched him for a moment. "Are you from New York, Nico?"

"No, I was born in Las Vegas." Nico admitted. That wasn't the entire truth, but the truth didn't make sense to most people so the son of Hades kept it to himself. "I moved out here about seven years ago." Sally nodded softly.

"You live here with your family?" Sally asked.

"Mom!" Percy grumbled, blushing. "Stop interrogating Nico."

"What? I'm just getting to know your friends. The only person I've ever seen by here is Rachel. She's great and all, but you can't rely on one friend, honey." Sally focused on Nico, and her eyes held an expectant look.

"Yes, I'm here with my father." Nico lied.

"Oh." Sally turned to Percy. "You forgot to take out the trash."

"Ah-can I-oh, never mind…" Percy wiped his mouth and grabbed the garbage before he left. Sally shot a glare at Nico.

"You're a demigod." She bit out the word, blue eyes burning.

"How-"

"What are you doing, talking to my son? He doesn't need them." Nico refrained from talking about Percy's job. He doubted that would make things better.

"There's a prophecy. Sally, I think-"

"So you're here to draft him?" Sally shook her head. "He's been through so much. You have no idea. He doesn't trust people, Nico. If you lie, he doesn't forgive."

"Can I tell him?" Nico didn't know why he wanted her permission. It wasn't just obligation, for whatever reason, Nico wanted Sally to like him.

"Only if you promise that whatever you plan on doing, you'll see my son home safely."

"I promise Percy will come home, alive and well." Sally smiled.

"This weekend, take him to the camp. That's the easiest way to explain." Nico furrowed his brow.

"If you knew…why…why keep him hidden?" Sally said nothing. Her eyes hollowed. The teen had no idea why, but he didn't press for answers. Percy returned and Sally's friendly aura was back. Nico realized that the walls of pleasantry Percy had built up, his mother had as well. There was something about both of them that was damaged, but they've both buried it so deep beneath lies and smiles, the ghost king had no idea what it was.

"Nico had this great idea. He told me he goes to a camp nearby, every weekend. It's for teenagers."

"Ok…" Percy leered at Nico. "So?"

"I think you should go with him. I could drive you out there Friday. You have the day off don't you? It'll do you some good to meet other people outside school your age."

"Mom I…"

"Do you have other plans?" Sally asked. Percy bit his lip. "Honey, I've told you not to do that."

"Ok. I ah…I'll…go." Percy grumbled.

"Lovely." Sally smiled. "I'll pick you up Sunday."

"How much is it?" Percy asked softly.

"Free." Nico informed. "You'll like it." The rest of the evening, Nico really enjoyed. Sally and Percy were really fun to hang out with. Sally was so sweet and wonderful; Nico imagined his mother was like her. It filled the son of Hades with warmth and belonging, something he'd never truly felt at camp. Percy stood by the door as Nico pulled on his shoes. "Thanks for having me." Percy stepped close, into Nico's personal space. The shorter teen stared at him with those gorgeous eyes.

"This camp better be worth the shit my boss is going to throw at me." Percy whispered. Nico moved forward, and Percy's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I'll make sure it is." Nico breathed back. Percy swallowed, a blush dusting his cheeks, and he opened the front door.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me." Nico smiled. "See you Friday."

"Yeah, yeah…" Percy turned away and closed the door. Nico disappeared within the shadows.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I've never actually tried to colour pasta blue (or any other colour for that matter) but based on how it's cooked, I'm guessing adding food colouring to the water or soaking it beforehand in food colouring would change the colour._

_HM_


	6. Chapter 5

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

This chapter contains descriptions of graphic content (whipping) with regards to canon characters.

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Percy forced himself to remain calm as he waited for Ryan. His boss wouldn't be pleased about him missing a weekend, especially with so little warning. The teen dreaded the reaction. Ryan smiled in greeting.

"Percy, you're looking well."

"Hello sir."

"What can I help you with?"

"My mom…wants me to go to a camp this weekend. All weekend…I couldn't-" Percy silenced when Ryan slammed his fist against a counter. His face was twisted with rage and his eyes burned with spite.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I have a hit planned, I needed you to drive down to Philadelphia and take care of one of my punk ass…" Ryan trailed off. His features relaxed to a contemplating and calm expression, yet his eyes still held hostility as he thought for a few minutes. Percy clenched his jaw. His boss approached, silent. He forced Percy's shirt off, exposing the teen's scarred body.

"I tried-" Percy sputtered when he was slapped. Ryan punched him in the gut and he doubled over. He was kneed next and then shoved to the ground. Ryan kicked him and he winced, but he didn't cry out. Ryan went to his desk. Percy refrained from sobbing. It would earn him no mercy or favours but he really hated the whip.

"On your knees." Percy obeyed. Ryan took his place behind him. "Do I need to tell you why you're being punished?"

"No, sir." Percy replied.

"I think I do." Ryan snarled in his ear. "Don't." Percy flinched when he was whipped. "Pull. A. Stunt. Like. This. EVER. Again." Between each word, Ryan whipped him. Percy's back was hot and stinging, throbbing from each flash of pain. He was bleeding as well, the teen felt it trickle down to his waist where the drops disappeared under his jeans. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Percy wheezed. One last hit and Ryan put the whip away.

"Good. Delilah! Clean Percy's back up, immediately!" Ryan left. Delilah was the woman who had been there when Ryan took Gabe away. She had stringy blond hair and dull brown eyes. She was a bit chubby now; she'd been a lot thinner when they first met.

"Come on." Percy grabbed his shirt and stumbled after her. She roughly patched him up, uncaring of his wounds; she didn't even use disinfectant and sent him on his way. His back ached, but Percy had dealt with worse. He didn't have time to think about the pain anyway, he had a stupid camping trip to pack for.

~o-o-o~

Sally drove Percy and Nico early Friday morning. Percy had been silent, offering little input to any conversation attempted by his mother and Nico. He didn't feel well. His back still burned, and since he had to wrap it himself it wasn't well done. He was sure it wasn't sterilized properly, but he did what he could. The drive felt lengthy to the teen. He just wanted to get this weekend over with.

"Alright." Sally put the car in park. Percy looked up, and stared at a sign advertising a strawberry farm.

"You're joking." Percy shot Nico a look.

"Give it a try. It'll be good for you." Sally encouraged. She popped the trunk and they got out. Percy got his and Nico's bags out, handing the taller teen his stuff. "Have a good weekend." Sally hugged Percy. Percy tried not to wince from the pain.

"Bye mom, love you. See you Sunday." Sally kissed his cheek and then faced Nico.

"Bye Nico." Sally hugged the Italian as well. Percy sighed. His mother was too friendly sometimes…

"Bye." Nico muttered timidly, dazed by the embrace. Sally got in the car and drove back home. Percy and Nico climbed up the hill.

"If I have to pick strawberries all weekend, I'm going to beat you up."

"Deal. I won't even fight back." Percy glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico shrugged, smirking. Percy scowled and internally cursed the Italian for implying he was weaker. "You're an ass."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Nico slid his arm around Percy's waist, and the shorter teen nearly jumped out of his skin. "I'm sorry." The son of Hades cooed. Percy shoved him off. Nico arched a brow at the abrasiveness. The green eyed teen chewed his lip in minor embarrassment.

"Don't." Percy gritted and turned away. He looked around at the camp, stopped and stared. "So…this is…umm…why is there a gold…why do the cabins look so…is that barbed wire?"

"Yes." Nico replied. Percy took in the place. It looked so…picture perfect, in a homely sort of way. Each cabin seemed to have a distinct personality, and they looked so awkward around each other yet there was something _familiar_ too. Percy slowly looked at Nico.

"I want to go." Percy whispered. He felt like a kid again, helpless, like when Ryan had been his sitter. Sally couldn't leave her son at home when she worked and she couldn't afford to pay someone else. Ryan never hurt Percy, not when he was so young, but he wasn't kind. Percy had been forced to watch things no child should ever see. As he got older, Ryan started training him, and now he was…Percy shook the thoughts from his head.

"Percy, it's ok. You belong here." Nico assured. He spoke gently.

"Is this him?" Percy turned, eyes wide, and he stepped closer to Nico. Half a dozen people approached the two teens. They were all teenagers themselves. The person who'd spoken was a pretty blond girl with grey eyes. "Hi, I'm Annabeth. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"What a stupid name." Percy blurted. They all blinked at him before turning to Nico. The Italian was glaring at them.

"It's named after the people who come here." Annabeth stated. Percy stared at her blankly and then slowly looked at Nico.

"Nico, can you show me to where I can stay? I need to put my stuff away."

"Follow me." Nico led Percy to a dark cabin with torches lit by green fire outside. Percy heard some protest, but Nico ignored them so Percy did too. Once they entered the cabin Percy kicked his bag aside. Nico watched him, curious, but patient. Percy walked around the cabin before he sat down on one of the used beds. He guessed it was Nico's judging from the photo on the nightstand. It was a black and white photograph of a young Nico, a girl and a woman. Percy guessed the people were Nico's sister and mother, respectively. The fact that they dressed rather old fashioned was odd, but Percy assumed it had to do with a theme for the photo.

"Half-Blood, mm?" Percy fixed his gaze on Nico.

"You're surprisingly calm."

"I learned a long time ago how to keep a level head." Nico flinched at that. "My mom was in on this. My dad is a god."

"Yes." Percy held back a scream. He father was a god…and he did _nothing_?! Percy split his lip; he was biting it so hard to keep from crying. "Percy?" The teen shook his head.

"Can-" Percy cleared his throat, but it didn't help the tightness. He tried to swallow the knot but that only made it worse. "Can you-go?" Percy wheezed behind his hand. Nico approached and the teen broke down. "Why?" Percy coughed as tears streaked his cheeks. "Oh-god-why?" Nico embraced him and the smaller male hissed and recoiled.

"What?" Nico pulled back; his expression was slightly hurt. Percy's sadness disappeared, as he composed himself somewhat. He held back any further tears and relaxed his face.

"My back." Percy whispered. He couldn't speak much louder than that. Nico cautiously removed the smaller demigod's shirt. Percy hid his face in his hands and licked his split and bleeding lip. He was ashamed more than anything for showing so much weakness.

"He whips you?" Nico gasped.

"Can-can you…" Percy's breaths came short. "B-bandage it…" Nico pulled off Percy's shirt completely and ran at the wall. Percy gaped when he vanished. It looked like the shadows opened up and Nico stepped right into them before they engulfed the Italian. When Nico returned, he had medical supplies. "What…was…?"

"We're demigods." Nico explained as he removed the dressings from Percy's back. "My father is the Lord of the Underworld. It's called shadow travel."

"No wonder you're so strong." Percy uttered.

"Thanks." Nico disinfected the wounds, Percy could tell from the stinging, before he laid clean bandages over the skin.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you? About…about what…" Percy looked back at Nico.

"No." Percy breathed out a sigh of relief and sat still as Nico finished his back. Once the taller teen was done, he sat next to the smaller demigod. Percy had a harsh grip on his legs. "Is…there anything I can do? Anything I can help you with?" The green eyed teen sensed the undertone. _Can I save you?_

"I'm going to murder him." Percy looked at Nico slowly. The son of Hades took a deep breath, but the fear in his eyes was evident. Percy had been taught how to see it. It helped when he was trying to get information.

"It doesn't have to end that way."

"It's the only way I know how." Percy turned his gaze to his knees. "Who's my father?"

"I think you're the son of Poseidon." Nico answered. The teen stewed on the words. Poseidon, he was the sea god, right? That seemed a bit ironic. Percy was afraid of water. "That would explain your…"

"My what?" Percy straightened and looked at Nico. The Italian smiled lightly.

"Your eyes. They're…beautiful."

"Don't." Nico frowned. Percy turned away. "Don't invest in me. I already had to cover for you once."

"Pardon?"

"This was a bad idea. I should go…" Percy stood and pulled on his shirt. His was shaking slightly.

"I brought you here for a reason. You need to know these things. Percy, the world is dangerous-"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Percy snapped as his composure dissolved. "Whatever this happy little la-la-land is, it doesn't want me. I'm a monster, Nico." The ghost king put his hands on Percy's shoulders. The touch was light, Percy would have no troubles pulling away, but he didn't. The ghost king's dark eyes held a benevolent look that relaxed the smaller teen.

"I can't imagine what you've been through but…if you close yourself off…this problem will eat away at you. It'll consume you, Percy. And…and you're worth saving." They stared at each other silently. Percy had never thought he was worth much of anything. He merely obeyed. He did as his mother asked to hide his broken soul and did as Ryan asked to avoid more damage. The teen was just a puppet, moving about the stage of life under the control of others. He never imagined someone would like him, despite what he was, much less _help_. The sincerity behind Nico's words was undeniable and the warmth it made Percy feel was consolidating. The smaller male shifted closer and then the cabin door opening tore their gazes away. A girl, around fourteen, entered the cabin. She had dark skin and hair, and golden coloured eyes.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" She blushed. "You know this is against the rules."

"No-we weren't-" Nico flustered.

"We were just talking. Hi, I'm Percy." Percy introduced.

"Hazel. I'm Nico's sister." She informed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I was just…leaving, actually."

"Oh, but you have to stay. We're getting ready for capture the flag."

"Capture…the flag?" Percy echoed with a frown. "Demigods play…games?" It seemed oddly…normal.

"At Camp Jupiter we play a war game, but the idea is sort of similar. It's to help us practice for combat in the real world."

"Right." Percy laughed. It sounded so ridiculous, but made just as much sense. "That makes sense. So umm…where do I watch?"

"Watch?" Hazel shook her head with a grin. "You get to play! Come on, did Nico get you a weapon?"

"A real one? You're like fourteen." Hazel nodded.

"Thirteen, actually."

"Thirteen. That's…weapons, really. Well, that makes sense too." Percy followed Hazel out of the cabin, and a confused Nico tagged along. The demigod wasn't sure how he felt about real weapons, but if monsters were real then a toy wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Annabeth! Percy needs a weapon!" Hazel called. The blond sighed as she approached.

"What for?" Annabeth asked.

"Apparently I'm playing capture the flag." Percy informed. Annabeth sighed.

"You have no practice, you'll end up mauled. But it's your call." Annabeth eyed him. "Come on, the storage room is this way." The four demigods approached the weapons storage and Annabeth opened it up. "What would you prefer?" Percy didn't answer. He reached in and grabbed a pen. Engraved into the pen was _Anaklusmos_. Percy uncapped it and the pen turned into a sword.

"Can I have this?" The weapon felt perfect in his hands. He'd never held something that felt so _right_ which only drove the reality of these strange ideas home. That was ok though, Percy decided. This world, the existence of gods and monsters was infinitely better than what he knew.

"If you think it feels right…" Annabeth furrowed her brow. "But if you lose the pen, it'll just reappear back in here."

"Unless he's meant to wield it." Nico remarked lowly. Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Try it out." Annabeth reiterated. Her tone suggested she doubted the ghost king's words. Percy capped the pen and slipped it into his pocket. "How'd you split your lip?"

"Nico was a little rough." Annabeth turned bright red, as did Hazel, and Nico started coughing. Percy sent him a wicked grin. "So, whose team am I on?"

~o-o-o~

_AN: I had to throw that bit in at the end. It made me chuckle. _

_I used Google maps to check if it was possible to drive to Philadelphia from New York City in a three day time period. I apologize if that's inaccurate or not possible for a return trip within three days._

_I would also like to remind you lovely readers this is not a story for everyone as the warning states and please take it to heart. I put it there for your sake._

_HM_


	7. Chapter 6

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

This chapter contains descriptions of graphic content (waterboarding: a form of torture, and physical harm) with regards to canon characters.

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Nico was a bit disappointed when Percy ended up on the opposing team for capture the flag. He refrained from arguing against the decision. It was fair, in a sense. Hazel and Nico were on one team, and Jason and Percy were on the other. The decision was to balance out the children of the big three. Jason was annoyed; he said Percy wasn't trained and wouldn't be of much use. Percy in turn joked that he'd probably end up hindering their team. The Roman couldn't say anything back. The conch horn was blown and Nico dashed through the forest. Despite it being midday, there was still plenty of shadow for the son of Hades to weave through beneath the foliage. When Nico arrived at the river, he saw Percy. The teen was absently capping and uncapping his sword. The ghost king crept up with the intent of knocking the teen out.

"Leave me alone." Percy spoke, suddenly, randomly, and glared down at the…water. Nico ceased his movements. "No, I don't want to discuss the pollution. Why the fuck would I care? I have my own problems, alright?" Who was he talking to? The ghost king pondered. "You're-you're just in my head. It's not real." Percy grabbed his head and backed away from the water. Nico stepped out, pretending he just arrived. The teen squared him, composure stiff, but maintained. It was frightening how good he was at hiding his emotions. The smaller male's eyes followed the ghost king's form as he moved forward. Both of them had their weapons drawn and although the atmosphere was tense, it wasn't hostile.

"If you surrender, I won't have to beat you up." Nico teased. In response, Percy attacked him. At first, they were just sparring. At least to the son of Hades, it felt that way. But as they continued to fight, Percy…changed. The brightness in his eyes was dulled by dark intent. His strikes were harsher and aimed at vulnerable points on Nico. The son of Hades kept up, but only just. Clearly Percy had a natural talent for swordplay. A well placed kick sent Nico sprawling, and his sword clattered out of his hand. Percy was upon him in an instant, the point of his sword pressed against the soft spot between the ghost king's clavicle and neck. Percy drove his sword in slowly, a torturous pace, sending a spike of pain through Nico, paralyzing the teen and causing the Italian to gasp. The green eyed teen's motion stopped. They were both panting. Pain throbbed hotly from the ghost king's wounded flesh.

"It comes so easy." Percy breathed. There was a cruel smile spread on his lips…and something familiar to Nico in his eyes. The darkness there…the smaller teen drew back. He removed his sword gently, careful not to worsen the wound, stood and completely removed himself from Nico. The sun was behind him, and shadows were cast over Percy. He looked older and barely human; rather, his appearance was akin to that of a phantom or reaper. "I told you, I don't belong here." The teen whispered darkly. The ghost king's wound bled freely, the warm, sticky fluid spread over his shoulder and chest as he lay there. Percy's sword tip was stained red and dripped slowly. The sound seemed amplified to the son of Hades, he swore he could hear it, knowing it was his blood that was hitting the ground with a _drip_.

"You do. All demigods do." Nico's voice came out weak. The conch horn blew, and a thunder of footsteps approached. There was cheering, Nico recognized Jason's voice among them.

"We-whoa, what-ok, Percy, no mauling! Medic! I need a medic!" Nico was carted off to the infirmary. He was treated with some ambrosia and several stitches. Had the magical cake been unavailable, the teen likely would have suffered more permanent damage but the food mended nerves and soft tissue masterfully. People came to visit him. The son of Hades thanked them absently for their good words until Percy arrived. Will was hesitant to allow him in, considering he had been the one to deliver the injury, but Nico insisted.

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" The smaller teen asked. He offered no apology, no word of regret or condolence. "It's beyond idiotic." Instead he insulted Nico.

"You could have killed me, back when we met." Nico stated as he stood. Will informed him there was no reason he remain any longer, though the demigod was warned to be careful. "And just now, you could have done so. If you drove your blade in further, it would have pierced my heart and I would have bled out."

"You're a fool." The green eyed male muttered lowly with an edge to his voice. It sounded like he was frightened _for_ the ghost king.

"Why? If you're so evil, so corrupt, why did you let me live?" Unfortunately, Nico could read nothing off Percy. He was composed as he stared silently at the Italian; even the teen's brilliant eyes offered no hint as to what he was feeling. It was as frustrating as it was amazing. "You know who my dad is. I have that ability to objectively judge." The son of Hades encouraged and waited for the smaller demigod to speak. The door opened before Percy answered, and the ghost king felt rage boil beneath his skin. Nico wanted answers. Interruptions would do no good. Sally had explicitly said Percy didn't trust easily. There was no way the teen was going to reveal anything to anyone other than Nico.

"We're having a meeting." Travis informed. "He's supposed to go too." The son of Hermes nodded at Percy and then left. Nico scowled and motioned Percy to follow him. They headed to the big house, where Romans and Greeks were gathered around a table. The atmosphere was heavy. Nico and Percy took seats side by side. The cabin counsellors looked between each other, unsure of how to begin the meeting despite having done so many times in the past. Chiron breathed out heavily.

"Tell us what happened." The centaur asked. Nico opened his mouth to speak.

"We started fighting." Percy beat the ghost king to it. "I disarmed Nico and stabbed him slowly." The demigod touched his neck where he'd hurt the other teen. He spoke so evenly, so calmly. The other demigods didn't know quite how to react. They looked confused by the honesty and lack of emotion. "I almost killed him." Percy absently added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's not allowed here." Chiron informed. His voice wavered; he was uncomfortable. "You were informed of the rules."

"I got carried away. I can go." Percy offered, smiling softly, falsely. The others wouldn't know; they hadn't seen a genuine smile from the teen. His façade was unlike anything Nico had ever seen. It was a shame, the beauty that Percy hid…

"We…we haven't decided." Annabeth cleared her throat, her voice quivering. "Although you haven't been claimed yet, Nico has suggested you are the son of the sea god so…you do belong here."

"Ok." The ghost king focused on Percy. The green eyed teen stood. "Judging from the awkward glances, you want me to leave but are too polite to say so. Excuse me." Percy left the house. Almost everyone let out a breath they had been holding.

"What is he?" Piper gasped. "I've never met anyone so…" Others nodded in agreement.

"You think he should be one of the seven." Reyna glared at Nico. "Are you out of your mind?"

"He's a good person." Nico insisted, but his tone hinted doubt and he internally cursed himself for it. Nico just needed to find the whole truth. "I'll go talk to him."

"No." Nico stared at Chiron. "No, I don't want you going anywhere near that boy alone. He's too unstable." Chiron ordered. The ghost king glared and stood anyway. Chiron bristled in his seat and everyone watched the demigod depart. He searched for the green eyed teen and eventually found him on the docks. Percy was staring at the lake.

"Percy-"

"I'm afraid of water." Nico blinked. The son of Hades was surprised by the abrupt, honest statement. Percy faced him. He had a solemn look on his face. "When I was ten, Ryan was watching me because my mother had to work and she had no one else to turn to who wouldn't charge. We weren't particularly well off. Ryan got a call. He brought me with him to…a warehouse, I suppose. There was a man bound to a plank, I guess. He…was above a glass tank that had about a foot of water. I don't know who he was but I remember him looking right at me. His eyes were a light brown…they put a folded cloth over his face just covering his eyes and up…then one of the men turned the crank slowly and started pouring water over his head to trick the man into thinking he was being lowered into water.

"I didn't get it. I was so young…they folded the cloth over his mouth and nose and poured water gently…he was screaming in seconds. I'm sure he would have struggled more if he could have. The cloth was folded back and he gasped for breath. Ryan would ask a question and when he didn't speak they put the cloth over his mouth and poured water again. It didn't take long for him to talk. Once they had what they wanted they removed the cloth and lowered his head in. He struggled but it was no use. Ryan made me watch." There was an edge to Percy's voice. He had to clear his throat a few times before he continued. "It was so surreal…when he stopped struggling. It…it was almost like he'd fallen asleep. His motions slowed until he was just sort of twitching. The bubbles stopped coming from his mouth as he went quiet.

"Ryan laid his hand on my shoulder and leaned down to whisper…if I ever told my mom, he'd do worse to me. And I believed him. And I obey him." Nico's chest felt tight. It made sense now, why the teen listened. He was a good person forced to do bad things…Percy beckoned Nico. The ghost king approached, and Percy set his hand on Nico's bandaged wound. "I'm sorry." Nico grabbed Percy's hand and held it.

"I'm ok." He wasn't really, not after hearing that. His chest ached for the teen in front of him. No one, no _child_ should ever have to see that. Percy dropped his hand and turned to the water again. His eyes held pain, longing and fear. His guard was down and the ghost king could see that Percy wanted to go in the water but he was too afraid.

"I hear voices, when I'm near the water." Percy continued to speak, to let Nico in. "I thought I was crazy…but…maybe I can talk to them. They understand me too." Percy laughed. It was delicate and genuine. "It's so ridiculous but…you can run into shadows so…it doesn't sound so crazy. It could almost be considered normal." The son of Hades hated what that damned mortal did to Percy. When Nico had patched his back the Italian had seen scars beneath wounds; Ryan had been harming Percy for a while.

"I know…how we can get rid of him, without you having to…" The smaller teen furrowed his brow. Nico stepped closer. He wanted so badly to help Percy, to save him from that man. Beneath the lies Percy was sweet and good, Nico knew. "I could show you." Percy took the son of Hades' hand and smoothed the pads of his fingers over the skin. It was oddly intimate, yet strangely detached.

"You have such clean hands. I'd hate to see them stained red."

"We don't have to-" Nico silenced when Percy kissed his knuckles.

"I have to do it on my own." Percy let Nico's hand go and smiled softly. The ghost king looked up when a glowing trident appeared over Percy's head. The message was clear, Nico's suspicions were confirmed and the demigod was claimed by Poseidon. "You were right." Percy murmured as he looked up. Nico turned. The demigods from the meeting all approached. Percy's façade returned.

"All hail Percy, son of Poseidon."

~o-o-o~

_Nico sighed heavily as he kicked the dirt. Since the Titan Lord's defeat and the Oracle had spoken that prophecy…it had bothered Nico. The son of Hades couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew the chance of it happening in his lifetime was slim but…_

"_I was stored away by my dad for the last one…" Nico muttered to himself. No, he didn't think his father would stuff him in the Lotus Hotel for another half a century…then again…_

"_Nico." The son of Hades turned and a smile lit up his face._

"_Bianca. How are you?" His sister looked the same, pubescent. She had a sort of moonlike radiance that all of Artemis' huntresses had. Her long dark hair was French braided down her back, and her once pale skin was an even darker olive than Nico's. The son of Hades was certain if his sister had grown up, she would have become a beautiful woman like their mother. The teen hugged his sister when she offered._

"_I'm good. Sort of." Nico pulled back. Her sister's tone was slightly forlorn. "There's something we need to talk about." She motioned for him to sit, so he did. The conversation was lengthy, and explanation strange._

"_You can't be serious." Nico murmured. Bianca nodded. "A Roman camp? Why weren't we told? Why do the gods insist on doing stuff like this?"_

"_Romans and Greeks tend to…kill each other off when they come into contact. And that's putting it lightly. It was for your-us-for the sake of all demigods. I'm…not actually supposed to tell you this. But I know you can make things work." Bianca smiled reassuringly. "We have a half-sister, in the Fields of Asphodel. She's…been drifting there, for a long time."_

"_Dad won't let me revive her."_

"_He'll turn his head away. He's overwhelmed right now. Things are stirring…old…ancient things…" Bianca's tone was foreboding and sent a chill down Nico's back. "Save her, bring her here." His sister gave Nico a slip of paper. "It will guide her to New Rome. Once she is accepted, meet with her again. You two can coordinate things."_

"_For what?"_

"_It'll make sense when the queen speaks with you." Nico glared._

"_Why are you bringing her into this?"_

"_I know she's not your favourite, but you need to remember she supported you, she still does. It's big of her, considering." Nico grumbled softly but didn't protest. His sister was right. "Trust me, Nico."_

"_I do. I always will." Nico smiled softly._

"_Good." She kissed his cheek. "I have to go, take care, ok? I'm really sticking my neck out by doing this but…I trust you too, you can't tell a soul until the right moment comes. You'll know when." The huntress squeezed her younger brother's hand. "It'll be a long while before I see you again."_

"_Be careful. I won't let you down." Bianca nodded and dashed off. Nico sighed heavily and disappeared within the shadows._

"So that's how you found out about Hazel?" Percy mused. He was sitting on Nico's bed, swinging his legs back and forth. The larger teen sat across from him, legs crossed as he leaned back on his hands. Nico nodded. "She's lucky to have you." The son of Hades smiled faintly. "Where is Bianca now?"

"She's still a part of the Hunt." The ghost king replied. "I see her when she drops by, or when we run into each other. I miss her but she's happy so…"

"It must be nice." Percy murmured softly. The taller male didn't know how to respond. He did like having siblings. When Bianca left him that had hurt, having Hazel made things…better. Hazel didn't replace Bianca, but she filled a void his full sibling had left when she joined the Hunt and the Roman added a sweet southern charm to his life. He loved Hazel as much as Bianca, perhaps more so because he felt responsible for her. The son of Hades wasn't bitter; Bianca wanted to find a place where she felt like she belonged, and caring for her kid brother wasn't where she wanted to be. It would have been selfish of the demigod if he had wished his sister had stayed with him. Not to say he had agreed initially, the Italian eventually came to terms as he matured. Nico leaned forward and smiled encouragingly. Percy held his gaze, green eyes wavering. The taller demigod must have been silent for longer than he thought.

"It's ok Percy. You have friends. You'll never be alone." The green eyed teen quirked his head and then a soft smile found its way on his lips. It made the ghost king smile too. The son of Poseidon seemed to glow when he genuinely smiled. Nico was falling hard for him. "Come on, the campfire should be starting soon."

~o-o-o~

_AN: Italics are a flashback._

_HM_


	8. Chapter 7

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

The Poseidon cabin was an empty, dusty place that had the soft tones of a sandy beach and a strange illusion that it was underwater.

Percy hated it.

As soon as he stepped in, his chest tightened and a paranoid, irrational fear gripped him. Unfortunately, camp rules explicitly dictate that children must sleep in the cabins dedicated to their divine parent. That was a strange enough thought for the teen. Divine parent? How bizarre. He tried not to think on it too much, it made his mind spin with so many questions he was too shy to ask. So Percy lied awake, staring at the ceiling that more than a few times left him floundering, nearly screaming, because he was _certain_ he was beneath the waves. He tossed and turned restlessly, knuckles white as he gripped the blankets. After hours of this torture Percy threw himself out of bed and fled the cabin. He sat outside in front of the building in the grass, panting, huddled there, and hugging his knees to his chest in his boxers and sleep shirt.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Percy turned and looked up. Chiron stood over him. He was a man from the waist up, but from the waist down he was a white stallion. He had soft brown eyes, a full beard and a full head of brown hair. The centaur was a bit awkward for Percy to look at in his sleep shirt and night cap. It was a strange sight to the teen.

"Sorry." Percy stood and turned to go.

"I can smell it." Percy stopped. "Death clings to you." The son of Poseidon slowly faced the centaur. Chiron took a few uneasy steps back. Percy's bright eyes were hollow. "Monsters can probably smell it too, that's likely why you weren't attacked."

"Then why are you allowing me to stay?" Percy asked. He was seriously tired of the looks these people were giving him. The younger kids didn't see it; the teens tried to hide it behind smiles and greetings, but the demigod could see they were anxious or nervous around him. Although their gestures were genuine they were still fearful. Percy found he didn't care; he didn't want to be here and felt he didn't belong anyway. He was a monster; that barrier around this place should have kept him out. Chiron breathed deeply.

"Nico, and some others, think you're the seventh half-blood."

"That's not a reason."

"You're…a dark child…but there is goodness in you too." Percy snorted.

"You think I can be saved? You're as deluded as Nico."

"He saved the world, Percy."

"Good for him."

"He can. He will." Chiron smiled softly. Percy scowled. Why did these people have so much faith? The world was being flushed away by corruption and violence. The people who stayed in this little oasis were going to get a serious wake-up call when they finally ventured out into the real world. "But you need to help yourself, too. Get back to bed." The demigod tensed at the command, and then mentally kicked himself for the falter. He didn't bother trying to hide it though, the slipup was obvious.

"I…I can't. I can't sleep in there." Percy murmured. "I feel like I'm underwater." The centaur's gaze softened substantially. There was no pity, either, only understanding. The teen stared at the ground. Again, kindness. This place reeked of it and god was it unrealistic. Percy sort of liked it though, not that he would admit it. He had only seen this from his mother and Rachel until he met Nico and arrived at camp.

"Follow me." The son of Poseidon obeyed. Chiron brought Percy to the Hades cabin, and he knocked. Percy heard grumbling and then the door opened. Nico looked at Chiron through droopy eyes.

"What is it?" He drawled with an accent Percy didn't know Nico had slipping through. The son of Poseidon thought it was quite sexy. He found Nico was also fine to look at, as he was only in pyjama pants, and the teen got a nice view of the Italian's chest. His muscles were well defined from years of training. There were some scars, including a rather large one on his right side over his liver. The green eyed male wanted to know the stories behind them. Percy swallowed subtly. He didn't want to fuel Nico's ego by drooling over him.

"Percy is going to sleep here, if you don't mind." Chiron motioned the smaller teen. Nico blinked at him.

"Uh, is that allowed?"

"It is now." Chiron beckoned Percy inside and closed the cabin door. The ghost king motioned the cabin.

"Pick a bed, any bed." Nico offered.

"Can I sleep in yours?" The son of Hades blinked. The smaller teen knew it was an odd request but he couldn't help himself. Being enveloped by warm blankets that smelt like the Italian sounded akin to an embrace from the other teen and Percy was certain that would calm him.

"Yeah, sure…" Percy wasted no time climbing into the warm bed. Nico huffed and went to another, unused bed. It was cold, much to the dismay of the hero, but he didn't complain. He could already hear Percy's even breathing as he slept.

~o-o-o~

"Nico, wake up already." A soft female voice scolded. Percy groaned lowly and rolled away from the nudging hands. "Nico, we have to get up!" Percy turned and narrowly opened his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Percy was thrown out of the bed before he could comprehend who was doing this. He caught a glimpse of Nico's Roman half-sister binding his arms behind his back. Hazel then pressed a dagger to his throat. "What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"Hazel?" Nico's voice cut in, and he nudged his sister off Percy.

"Why is he in here in your bed?!" Hazel gasped, though she did let Percy go. The son of Poseidon rubbed his wrists. The Roman was faster and stronger than he would have expected for someone her age.

"It's fine, Chiron said it was ok." Nico replied without really answering Hazel's question. "Are you alright?" Nico turned to Percy. The teen smiled lightly.

"Fine. I've been woken up in stranger ways." Percy smiled sheepishly and stood. "Sorry I scared you, Hazel."

"Oh, no, it's ok." Hazel blushed and smiled faintly. "So umm…why did you sleep in here?"

"My cabin is lonely." Percy replied. It was a flat out lie, but Hazel seemed to buy it because she shrugged.

"Breakfast is in an hour so…you two better get ready." The Roman left the cabin. Percy sat down on Nico's bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure, sure. Hazel was just being protective. I get it." Percy waved off the taller teen. "Thanks for letting me sleep here."

"We should try going to the water today." Percy started laughing. Nico smiled.

"Not a chance in hell!" The teen gasped. The ghost king's smile fell.

"You're the son of Poseidon, Percy. Water won't hurt you." Percy stood slowly. He looked at Nico's shoulder where he had stabbed the ghost king. There was bruising around the stitches but the wound had nearly completely healed as the colouration was an off-yellow. Percy reached out and touched the stiches with his thumb, lightly, before he pressed down harshly and elicited a cry from Nico. The taller teen backed off quickly and covered the wound with his hand. His dark eyes were wide and confused. Percy was smiling childishly; it was a disturbing look. "What the heck? Why'd you do that?" The pressure caused a dull throb to pulse in Nico's shoulder, though the smaller demigod hadn't pressed hard enough to reopen the wound, thankfully.

"I just wanted to hear you cry. It's…kind of a nice sound." Percy moved closer. Nico, to the son of Poseidon's surprise, didn't back off.

"You don't have to hide around me." Nico whispered. Percy touched his fingers up the other male's arm.

"You're a fool." His tone was soft, almost sad and Percy departed from the cabin. Nico dropped his hand and sighed. It clicked then, what that familiar look in Percy's eyes was. Darkness…but why was it there? Percy was a son of Poseidon, why was he so…the son of Hades groaned. He may have an aura of death, but that somehow was better than an aura of darkness that surrounded Percy. Death is the absolute price an individual can pay, yet there are worse things than death. Many people feared the dark, not just because of the absence of light, but because of what they couldn't see. The unknown. People feared what they didn't understand, what they couldn't comprehend. There could be anything within darkness. Percy had that. His walls, façades and lies…the darkness hid him…

"Meeting before breakfast, hurry up." Connor's voice shattered Nico from his thoughts but the son of Hermes was gone before he could respond. The ghost king dressed and readied himself quickly before departing from the cabin. On his way to the big house he saw Percy speaking with a young girl at the hearth. She had a bright smile on her face, and she was laughing softly. Percy appeared to be moving oddly…was he telling a joke or a story? The son of Hades approached.

"Lady," Nico nodded at Hestia. The goddess giggled. Her fiery red hair was in curls. She dressed in a floral sundress that held bright oranges, yellows and pinks. It was adorable on the young looking goddess.

"Hello young hero!" She grinned. "Percy here was telling me quite the story!"

"Ants in your pants make you dance." The son of Poseidon shrugged. "Not to…be rude but why did Nico call you Lady?"

"This is the goddess of the hearth." Nico informed. "But the King has closed off Olympus." Percy gaped at the young girl. He clearly had not expected her to be a goddess. Hestia smiled.

"I know, but when different people from different backgrounds come together on peaceful terms…it warms me immensely." Hestia replied. The hearth did seem to be burning a lot brighter than the ghost king remembered. "I could not help myself. Alas, you are right, I must be going…perhaps you will show me more dancing some other time?" Hestia asked Percy, who blushed.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Take care." Hestia stepped into the flames of the fire and vanished. "Holy good fuck, she was a goddess? I thought she was just some kid!" The smaller teen blushed profusely. Nico found it cute.

"You're good with kids."

"A lot of Ryan's girls have kids, they get me to babysit them sometimes…" Percy shook his head.

"We're having a meeting."

"One of the brothers mentioned. Travis, I think." Percy sighed. "I guess we should…" Percy trailed off. The ghost king furrowed his brow and followed the other male's gaze. Nico's eyes widened. She ambled over slowly. Her movements were jerky, graceless; her grey, leathery, mummified skin clung to bones. She wore a dirty dress that was much too big for her emaciated form now. Her stringy hair, what was left of it, was a mess across her shoulders and in her face. "What is that?" Percy whispered.

"The Oracle." Nico muttered. His father had cursed her. It embarrassed the teen so he didn't mention anything. "She's never…"

"It's a corpse. I would know."

"Don't say that." The Oracle was approaching Percy, Nico realized. Percy drew Riptide. "No, don't. She won't hurt you." Nico assured. "She's mortal anyway." The smaller teen hesitantly sheathed his sword. The Oracle's decayed fingers reached for him. Percy tensed but didn't move. His bright eyes were fixed on her glowing green. She set one hand on his shoulder, the other on the side of his neck. Percy's gaze went half-lidded and his eyes took on the same colour as the eerie mist. Green gas poured from the Oracle's mouth.

"_Bring me my host…_" Nico shuddered at the sound. It was disheartened and echoed in his mind. He'd heard it before but he would never get used to the shrill moan. The green mist dispersed and the Oracle collapsed against Percy. The son of Poseidon gasped and shook his head as his eyes returned to their normal sea-green.

"Whoa, that was trippy." Percy lifted the Oracle. The son of Hades felt a chill go down his spine at the lack of discomfort in the smaller teen's face.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing. She just said bring me my host." Nico didn't know if Percy was lying or not.

"Percy, this is amazing news. If the Oracle of Delphi is supposed to take a new host…the Oracle has to be a mortal, and a virgin girl. Does that-"

"I'm not going to do anything about this." Percy snorted. "If miss mummy over here wants-" Decayed hands grabbed Percy's shoulders. He gasped. The Oracle's eyes were glowing. The green mist returned. Percy tried to get her off, Nico could tell, but the corpse had quite a grip. The son of Hades knew better than to intervene. Percy fell back on his butt, the Oracle still in his arms. The green mist eventually faded. Percy coughed violently and passed out.

"Nico, we need-oh my gods!" Annabeth ran over. "What happened? How did she get out here?"

"The Oracle wants Percy to bring her next host." The ghost king offered in reply.

"Bring her to the attic. MEDIC!" Nico sighed but obliged the daughter of Athena.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I wouldn't normally make Percy sadistic. He acts that way because socially he doesn't know how to act in the situation Nico is putting him in. It was meant to be a defense mechanism._

_HM_


	9. Chapter 8

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Nico immediately showered after he returned the Oracle to the attic. He hated the smell of the place and he felt grimy from dust. Admittedly, the Oracle freaked him out a great deal as well which was no fault of his. She was a mummified corpse who still gave him nightmares. The ghost king sighed and toweled his hair dry after changing. He made his way out of the cabin.

"We need to talk." Nico jumped and looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena frowned at him and beckoned him to go back inside. Nico sighed. He and Annabeth got along because they had to. They didn't have the best relationship. When they first met she was brash towards him and it resulted in a lot of conflict. They cared about each other, but they weren't close. If the son of Hades had to label their relationship, he'd call them colleagues. Annabeth looked around cabin thirteen with a critical eye.

"Yeah?" Nico asked impatiently.

"He's too unstable." Annabeth set her hands on her hips. She looked every bit a pompous princess at the moment who was whining about not getting her way. "He'll hinder you if he goes."

"He's not unstable." Nico gritted in annoyance.

"I've been talking with Reyna-"

"Are you two boning yet?" The ghost king interrupted.

"That's pretty hypocritical coming from you." Annabeth snorted. "Listen Nico, if Percy can't get his head together he can't go."

"Why are you so against him?" Nico snapped.

"I'm not-but, you'd have to be blind or naïve not to see…" Annabeth pressed her lips together, "Which I know you are neither."

"I'm not stupid." The Italian defended himself. Her implication offended him.

"Then why are you wasting your time on him? Because he's got a nice ass?"

"No." Nico gritted. "I'm not wasting my time; I'm doing this because he deserves a chance. Should Luke have abandoned you back-"

"_Don't_ Nico. Not him." She snapped. Her eyes were hurt. The ghost king knew it was a low blow. Annabeth had loved Luke. He didn't feel bad about it though, he had to put his situation into some sort of perspective she could relate to. Annabeth was stubborn to a fault sometimes. The daughter of Athena swallowed thickly and lowered her gaze. Her grey eyes seemed to hold understanding; the male knew his comparison would work. "Fine. Just…if he snaps he'll end up killing us all."

"Percy's skills are undeveloped. He can't beat us in a fight."

"Then explain that wound on your shoulder." Nico grunted.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him."

"Could you?" Nico frowned. "If he loses it, he's not going to listen to reason. You'd have to fight him; you'd probably have to hurt him. Could you do it?"

"Yeah." Nico muttered. The blond laughed. She was mocking him; her stormy eyes looked down on him and his situation. The son of Hades gritted his teeth. "I know I won't have to."

"You can't _think_ like that Nico! You have to see-"

"I do see! I see it, alright? I see how dark he is, how damaged he is. For fucks sake Annabeth, I _know_." Annabeth blinked in shock. "I'm just not apprehensive enough to turn him away, because he needs _help_." They stared at each other in silence. Nico was breathing somewhat heavily through his nose, she was riling him up and it was causing the son of Hades a headache. The blond meanwhile was stupefied by his outburst, if her raised eyebrows and gaping jaw were any indication.

"You're in love with him and you barely know him." Nico went rigid. His fury at her vanished, replaced with bewilderment. The Italian wasn't sure why but he assumed it was because the daughter of Athena had the audacity to make such a proclamation. He turned his gaze away.

"I'm not in love with him." He grumbled. Annabeth's expression softened.

"Look me in the eyes and say it." The ghost king met her gaze slowly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. His throat felt dry. This was too fast. He couldn't-not with-gods-they formally met only a few weeks ago. Nico backed away from Annabeth and looked around the cabin, hoping there was some sort of answer somewhere. He felt so lost. Nico flinched when Annabeth touched his shoulder. "It's ok."

"Don't touch me." Nico snapped and jerked away. Annabeth smiled softly.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Annabeth murmured. "I hope for your sake, this works."

"Can you go?"

"I'm on your side."

"No, you're not." Annabeth sighed. "We both know _you_ want to go to Greece."

"I'm going anyway. I have to." She chewed her lip. The wary look in her eyes told Nico she was hiding something. "I…I like Percy. He's…weird, but nice. Really weird…" Annabeth laughed to herself at some untold joke. "Maybe if things had been different, I would be the one falling in love with him." She laughed again. Nico glared. "Relax, ok? Whether you believe me or not…I…I'll agree with you on this. But _only_ if it serves to benefit the seven of you."

"Sure. Whatever."

"I'm not the only one with doubts." Annabeth added lowly, a warning, and then she left the cabin. Nico gripped his fists. Normally when he was angry, he'd shadow travel to the Underworld and kill a bunch of monsters until he ran out his rage, but with Percy unconscious in the infirmary, he couldn't leave. Nico faltered and leaned against one of the bedframes. He gripped the metal tightly until his knuckles turned white. He wasn't in love. Annabeth was just messing with his head. Sure, Nico liked Percy, he was attracted to the son of Poseidon, but he wasn't in love. It was too soon for that. The ghost king shook his head.

"I'm not in love." Nico muttered. "I'm not." He ignored the fact that his stomach dropped to his feet when he heard Percy screaming. The son of Hades had never sprinted so fast in his life as he left the cabin.

~o-o-o~

Percy hummed and groaned softly when he woke. He blearily looked around and saw he was in the infirmary. It smelt of antiseptic and sickness. It wasn't a pleasant scent. As his eyes adjusted he saw a basic room with half a dozen beds lined up along two walls and numerous cupboards likely stocked with medicinal supplies. He was alone at the moment. Percy sat up slowly. He had a splitting headache, the bed he was on was uncomfortable and the teen's neck and back were stiff as a result.

"You're up." Percy turned. Will, the son of Apollo and head of the infirmary, greeted. He'd come in from the back office. The blond wasn't smiling, wasn't excessively or overly peppy like most of the people here. It made him seem more real. That's probably part of the reason why the son of Poseidon was drawn to Nico too. The son of Hades wasn't overly happy. Sure, he was gentle with Percy, but he was still _real_.

"What happened?" Percy asked, ignoring the blonde's statement of the obvious.

"The Oracle asked you to bring the next host." Will put in the ear buds of a stethoscope in his ears and checked Percy's heart. "Take a deep breath." The son of Poseidon obeyed.

"I don't know any virgin girls." Percy muttered. The healer smiled.

"I'm sure you do, you just don't know it." Will draped the stethoscope across his neck. "I changed the bandages on your back."

"How-"

"I do inventory. Nico stole quite a bit of supplies. I don't know where the wounds came from or why you had them, but…as an aspiring doctor…if you ever have anything you need looked at that you don't want anyone to know about…I won't ask questions." Will smiled again. Percy gripped his knees.

"You mean that?"

"Doctors aren't judges or juries, only healers." The son of Apollo replied. The green eyed teen let out a heavy breath. He hadn't expected so much kindness from this strange cluster of people. They were all so different and yet so devoted…it was beautiful.

"That…I really appreciate it." Percy got off the bed slowly. He couldn't begin to describe how much that meant.

"Drink this." Will handed a glass to the teen. "And then head up to the attic. You need to speak with her again. She might…tell you more." Percy downed the drink. It tasted like lemonade.

"Here." The son of Poseidon handed the glass back. "Thanks…" He slipped out of the infirmary before Will could speak again. His feet carried him up to the attic. He tugged the string and the ladder came down. Percy climbed the dusty wood carefully and coughed upon getting to the top. The attic was a bit like an uncared for museum, full of old knickknacks covered in a layer of dust, all labelled with what they were, where they came from and who collected them. The green eyed demigod was tempted to examine some of the things, the monster parts in jars looked really freaky, but he refrained. He could do without being chewed out by Chiron for breaking something. The Oracle was seated on a chair at the back, hunched over like the corpse she was, motionless, lifeless. Percy had seen many bodies, but none as rotted as this. She didn't smell…particularly bad, though she didn't smell good either: just dusty and a bit stale, like the attic. The teen approached slowly. "You asked me to bring your next host." Percy spoke softly. His voice echoed along the wooden walls. He didn't know if this would work but it was his only option. "I don't know anyone who fits your description. I…all the girls I know are whores."

"_You know._" The Oracle's voice echoed in Percy's head. That mist poured from her mouth again. The son of Poseidon tensed but didn't run.

"No, I don't. It can't be my mom, and I-" It hit him so suddenly Percy staggered back. He wasn't sure if he thought of it or if that green mist, that was seriously starting to terrify the teen, brought realization to the demigod. Rachel's face came to his mind. His awesome, amazing best friend, only friend, (did Nico count? He was more like a stalker…) it couldn't be…

"_You know_." Percy fled from the attic. Rachel meant the world to him. She was his lifeline to normalcy, the only hint of a proper life Percy had. He knocked over furniture as he left in search of the ghost king…

"Percy! Stop shouting!" His shoulders were grabbed and the yell on Percy's lips was cut short. Nico had stopped him. Percy gripped the taller male's shirt and clung to the clothes. He hadn't realized he'd been shouting. The ghost king's eyes were silently asking what was wrong.

"Rachel. She wants Rachel!" Percy screamed. "She's all I have!" His heart was racing wildly.

"It's ok! It's ok…just take deep breaths." Nico rubbed his arms. Percy did as he was told and breathed.

"I…won't…I won't let her…Rachel…" Percy pushed Nico off. His fear was rapidly replaced by wrath. "Why did you have to bring me here? It's all…" The teen shoved the ghost king to the ground. Nico stared up at him, dark orbs questioning. "I hate you!" Percy roared. The son of Poseidon fled camp. He stumbled over his feet some until he got to the highway. Percy's speed was fuelled by anger and agitation. Why did Nico have to make him act so spontaneously? The teen always kept composure until that Italian forced his way into Percy's life. He'd felt this sort of confliction before, many times, but he never did this. He remained rational and thought things through.

A feral growl tore from his throat and he forced his thoughts away from the other demigod. His head was spinning, now he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and that _thing_ in the attic…he couldn't let that happen to Rachel. His best friend deserved so much better. She was too sweet, too good. Percy tripped and fell hard on his arm.

_Snap!_

Percy winced and remained lying on the road. His eyes were clamped shut. He stayed still, just breathing as his arm throbbed with pain for a few minutes. Finally, Percy opened his eyes slowly. His left arm wasn't supposed to bend like that. The teen groaned and closed his eyes again. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily, gulping down air.

"I need to stop smoking." The son of Poseidon muttered to himself.

"You do." Percy opened his eyes. Nico stood over him. At least the smaller teen knew the trick to Nico's miraculous appearances, another strange, magical quirk. The ghost king knelt and started examining Percy's arm. His gaze was soft and patient. The green eyed demigod's irritation at the other male was forgotten, his mind focused instead on the pain in his arm and worry for his friend.

"She's a corpse."

"Is that what you're worried about? Percy, the Oracle is a corpse because she was cursed. My…" Nico sighed. "My father did that to her. He said…the Oracle would never be freed until his children were accepted. But we are now, at both camps."

"So…Rachel isn't going to become some sort of mummy?"

"No. She would simply host the spirit. Everything about her would remain the same." Percy let Nico help him sit up. "You were…the ground was shaking…did you feel that?" Percy shook his head. "Gods, you are…" Nico's eyes were shining with awe. The son of Poseidon blushed under the stare. He wasn't sure what it meant but that sort of attention…

"Should we head back?" Percy asked. A blush dusted Percy's cheeks when Nico kissed him on the cheek.

"Whenever you're ready." They remained sitting on the side of the highway. Percy tried to sort his thoughts. Nico didn't say anything, and the smaller teen was glad. So much had happened in such a short time. This place was so overwhelming. He had learnt about the gods in school, but he never considered them more than just stories used to explain the natural world. After arriving here he found out he wasn't entirely human, gods were real, his _dad_ was a god…Percy closed his eyes and tried to wrap his head around it, but it just…didn't make sense. Yet, here he was, sitting on the pavement after he ran from a camp that held impossible things: Flying horses, magical weapons, spirits; it was so surreal and all visible proof that it existed. Despite the best intentions of the camp, the orientation video hadn't helped much. Percy knew the myths, which was the easy part, but for them to be real…the gods weren't supposed to be real, and Percy certainly wasn't supposed to be descended from one. Percy gritted his teeth and forced the thoughts away, focusing instead on Nico.

"Does…does believing in this get easier?" Percy asked. His voice cracked, probably because he'd been screaming.

"No, not really." Percy laughed. It was sharp, short, unexpected. The ghost king smiled softly.

"Brutal in your honesty, aren't you?" The green eyed demigod was blushing. Nico always looked at him with such intensity whenever he laughed or smiled; his attention was solely focused on the son of Poseidon.

"I try."

"I'm glad." The smaller teen admitted and turned away. He furrowed his brow when something shifted. It must have been an animal; it couldn't be what he thought it was. Percy stood. Uneasiness settled in his belly, he felt like he was being watched and scrutinized. "Let's head back." The demigod tore his gaze away and tried to forget his paranoia. Nico didn't notice; Percy took it as a stroke of good luck and clung to it.

~o-o-o~

Sally stuffed her keys into her purse as she started home. It had been a late night, later than usual. She'd normally pay a cab, save herself the lengthy walk in high heels but she wasn't entirely eager to get home. She was so worried about Percy…

"Listen bitch." Sally jumped when a man grabbed for her, a knife in his hand. He smelt of sour milk and beer. "Scream and I'll gut you. Now, I saw your pretty face but I was turned down a touch so…I think I'll have one now…AHHHHHHHH!" Sally sprayed pepper spray in the guy's face. She started running, but that wasn't easy in heels. "Get back here whore!" The man stumbled after her, he had been drinking and now he was blinded, but that didn't reassure the woman too much.

"Help!" Sally screamed as she ran. Someone answered her cries. A man appeared and kicked the knife out of the slob's hands. Then a fist connected with his jaw and the guy went down, groaning and holding his head.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The man had salt and pepper hair and warm brown eyes. Sally blushed. He was rather handsome.

"Yes. Thank you. Goodness, I don't know what I would have done…"

"Let me walk you home. I'm Paul." The man introduced.

"Sally." She accepted his offered hand and they shook. It was quiet for a block or two as they walked. Paul kept a comfortable distance from Sally. The woman was impressed with his chivalry. "What brought you out on the streets so late? Work?" Sally asked.

"Grading papers. I'm a teacher at Goode." Sally arched a brow.

"My son attends Goode." Paul smiled faintly.

"What's your son's name?"

"Percy."

"Percy Jackson?" Sally nodded. "Yes! He's one of my best students. Very dedicated to his work." Paul and Sally were soon chatting casually, first about Percy, writing in general, then about other things. Sally hadn't felt so good in a long time.

"This is me." Sally stopped outside her building. "I really appreciate what you did for me."

"Perhaps…I could have your number? Maybe we could get coffee sometime." Paul suggested. Sally was nodding before she realized. She dug into her purse and wrote out her number. Paul accepted the sheet of paper with a smile. "Take care Sally. I'll see you soon."

"I look forward to it. Bye." Sally walked up to her apartment, a girlish grin on her face.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I had to throw in some Sally/Paul fluff. I think the idea of him being her knight is so sweet and something she deserves._

_Doctors are not judges or juries: I got that from Grey's Anatomy._

_HM_


	10. Chapter 9

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

This chapter contains adult themes and suggestions (BDSM, bondage).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

The cabin leaders and Romans were gathered around the Ping-Pong table, or what was left of it anyway. Percy had broken many of the chairs and tables after he'd spoken with the Oracle, so most of the demigods were left standing. They didn't know why he had done it; the teen had gone into a panicked frenzy for what appeared to be no reason. The son of Poseidon had been brought back by Nico, and the two were now in the Hades cabin. Before gathering Will had set Percy's broken arm and splinted it with ease. It would be healed up in no time with the help of ambrosia. The demigods gazed between each other, waiting for someone to speak up first.

"He's too erratic." Reyna finally shattered the silence. Low grunts and nods were offered in return. Chiron was not present at the meeting, the Romans requested matters be handled by demigods only. Initially there had been some protest, but to maintain peace the request was fulfilled. The centaur's advisement would be considered only if it was necessary. "He'll end up getting everyone who goes to Rome killed. Did you see the crack in the earth?"

"His dad is the earth shaker." Travis murmured.

"Regardless of who or what he is, he's dangerous." Clarisse agreed with Reyna. "We can't allow him to go."

"Plus he's kind of…strange." Miranda pointed out. A few others nodded.

"Aren't we all?" Leo spoke. "Nico told us Percy was troubled. We have to help him. Maybe this is the best way."

"What good is a son of Poseidon who won't go near water?" Reyna asked.

"Thalia is afraid of heights." Leo argued.

"She's not one of the seven." Clarisse countered.

"I think Nico is right about this. I think Percy is supposed to go to Greece-Rome, wherever." The son of Hephaestus insisted. "And Nico has been right before. He was right about Piper and me freeing the Queen, right about us running into the Romans at the wolf house, right about us working together on this. Nico wants what is best for demigods."

"Leo has a point. If it weren't for Nico, I know a lot of us wouldn't be here." Lou agreed. "During the Titan War, he always did what was best for demigods. He put himself in danger; he almost sacrificed himself because of that prophecy, because of Luke."

"It was the Titan Lord!" Annabeth snapped. She turned her head away with a blush of anger and embarrassment dusting her cheeks. The daughter of Hecate rolled her eyes but otherwise said nothing.

"Anyway, we've seen the way he is around Percy. He might be acting…differently. This is more personal." Clarisse countered. "What if Nico's judgement is clouded?"

"I'm not so sure." Annabeth murmured. Clarisse shot the daughter of Athena a look.

"Because you know him so well. You can't stand looking at him, much less talk to him."

"Just because Nico and I aren't friends doesn't mean I'm blind." Annabeth gritted. "I agree with Leo. Nico has always done what's best for us, all of us. I sincerely doubt he'd turn his back for one son of Poseidon. Besides, we have a backup plan if Percy falls through."

"Maybe some of us don't agree with the backup plan." Butch threw in. "Are we sure we can trust a Roman demigod who is as Roman as they come?" Reyna huffed in offense.

"Are you implying I'm less trustworthy because my mother only exists in Roman mythology?"

"I'm pretty sure I was stating." Butch glared.

"We are not starting this again." Hazel snapped. "We're all demigods, not Romans or Greeks. If Mother takes over, it won't matter whether our parents are from Italy or Greece, we're all dead! So pull yourselves together. We are in this together and we need to work together. Leo and Annabeth are right; Nico's intentions have what's best for us in mind."

"You're just saying that because he's your brother." Pollux argued.

"I agree with Hazel. And if you all don't, I'll charmspeak it into your heads." Everyone focused on the daughter of Aphrodite. Disgruntled looks told her that they weren't happy with the threat. She didn't care; this circular, nonsensical bickering was starting to drive her crazy. "Percy…he's…hurting, and we should be helping him, not pushing him away. He's a good person. Did you see him with some of the younger kids? He's sweet."

"It could be a façade." Miranda murmured, but her tone was low, unconvincing.

"What could he possibly gain from making kids laugh?" Piper asked, genuinely curious. Miranda had nothing to offer. "Sweet talking us would be far more effective. He doesn't try to hide he's a bit…umm…odd? Socially awkward? Doesn't matter, it's pretty clear he's _not_ trying to win us over, just the opposite, actually."

"That's a good point. I tried talking to him, since I'm a legacy of his dad's, and he went really quiet and didn't have all that much to say. He just dodged questions or offered vague answers. He seemed nice enough, just really distant." Frank informed.

"That's the sort of impression I get from him, which is precisely why he shouldn't go." Reyna argued. "You have to be able to trust him. And after what he did to Nico, can we really?"

"I think so." Everyone turned to Jason. "There's something…charming about him. He kind of reminds me of a stray puppy." The son of Jupiter received flat looks from everyone. "Oh, come on! No one sees that?"

"No."

"Ah…well, maybe. He _is_ covered in scars." Hazel muttered.

"Yeah, did you see them all? It looked like he was tortured." They all went quite after Lou spoke. "I-I'm not saying he was."

"Could he have been?" Reyna asked. "Because…that changes everything."

"No, there's no way." Annabeth insisted. After a few wary glances were exchanged the leaders focused on the son of Apollo present. He was sitting quietly on the arm of the couch. "You treated him Will, what do you think?"

"If we hope to defeat mother, we all have to work together." Will replied and stood. "Excuse me." He left to the infirmary.

"Are all the sun god's kids weird?" Leo asked.

"I think that's a bit unfair coming from you, Leo." Hazel teased. The Latino blushed faintly. "We're all weird like you said. That's why we're such a great group." The teens started chattering until Jason straightened and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"We have plenty of time to decide." Jason announced. "There will be more chances for debate as to who ends up going. Perhaps we should proceed with caution around Percy." Nobody protested. "Like he's a stray puppy." Everyone glared. "Fine! Fine, let's contact New Rome." Jason motioned Reyna and Annabeth. The trio left to make a call and the meeting was dismissed.

~o-o-o~

Percy hung out with Rachel on Thursday. She agreed to skip out on an art meeting. The teen was anxious to tell his friend. She meant so much to him, if anything happened to her…he would never be able to forgive himself.

"It's so good to see you! I had hoped we could hang out on the long weekend. How was that camp?" Rachel embraced Percy once they met up. Percy returned it. "Whoa, you ok?" The redhead asked and arched a brow when she met her friend's gaze.

"I have to show you something important." Percy took Rachel's hand. The mortal didn't protest and Percy brought her back to his place.

"Please tell me you're not in love with me." She teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Madly. I can't stop thinking about you. Not a day goes by where I don't look out into the rising sun and see your face in the light, beaming at me with beauty and grace." The male laughed when Rachel grinned.

"I knew it! And what does my prince charming have to win me over with?" The redhead took her friend's hands. He was quick to twirl her in a mock dance. Rachel smiled softly as she remembered when they first met.

~o-o-o~

_Rachel grumbled to herself as she dragged her feet through the halls of Goode High School. It was early, well before school started, and only teachers and keeners were milling about. Unfortunately, Rachel had to come early, lest she want to be dropped off in some fancy car and expose to the student body the wealth her family had. She hated being the daughter of a rich family most of the time. The last thing she needed were other kids hanging off her arms hoping to get something out of her, reminding her of what she disliked. Suddenly she hit a wall._

"_Oof!" Rachel bounced off but didn't fall. Her eyes met sea green. It became apparent that she did not hit a wall. The teen had ebony hair and handsome features. He looked a bit like a trouble-maker; Rachel didn't mind that so much._

"_Do you need glasses?" He asked. Rachel blinked and frowned._

"_No."_

"_Then why did you walk into me?"_

"_I wanted your attention." Rachel chirped in reply. "Seems to have worked." The teen frowned and righted her before letting go._

"_Leave me alone."_

"_I was kidding. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was spacing out. What are you doing here so early?"_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_I'm Rachel."_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_Oh, come on! Can't I have a name?" The green eyed male looked her over._

"_No." He replied and turned away. Rachel pouted, and then slipped her hand into his pocket and snatched his wallet. "Hey!" The teen dashed after her when she ran off with his wallet, his locker and things forgotten._

"_Perseus Jackson? That's a kind of old-fashioned name." The redhead muttered when she read his school ID. Perseus caught her and held her middle as he grabbed for his wallet. She handed it back and spun in his arms before wrapping hers around his shoulders. "Forward, I like that." He blushed and then frowned._

"_You're annoying." He didn't shove her away, so the redhead took that as a good sign._

"_Whatever, you think I'm cool. So, are you new in town, Perseus?"_

"_I-I really prefer Percy."_

"_Ok, hi, Percy." Rachel let go and offered her hand. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare and you will be honoured to call me your friend." Percy stared at her, before he smiled softly and accepted her handshake._

"_You are privileged to have me acknowledge you as such." They grinned at each other and headed back to the male teen's locker._

~o-o-o~

When Percy stopped dancing he dropped her hands. It was a bit unusual, but Rachel let it slide.

"I have nothing. But…tell me what you see." Percy withdrew Riptide.

"A pen?" Percy uncapped it. Rachel gasped. "A…a sword? Where did you get that? Is it some sort of CIA thing? I knew you worked for the government!"

"Not that. Rachel…" The redhead sensed her friend's serious tone and her smile vanished. She reached for the blade, but her hand went through.

"What…is it?"

"It's celestial bronze." Percy answered as he capped the weapon and slipped the pen back into his pocket. He beckoned her to the living room and they sat down. "I'm a demigod."

"Are you ok?"

"You know what? I don't know." Percy smiled, it was forced, the mortal could tell. She had known him long enough to know false smiles from true ones. She set her hand on his knee. "There's…something called…the Oracle…"

"Of Delphi." Rachel breathed. "She…is she the mummy?" Percy arched a brow, beckoning the girl to continue. She blushed and turned away. "Ever…ever since I met you, I've felt drawn to you Percy…like you're…meant to show me who I am, what I'm meant to be, you know? Lately…I've had these wild dreams, all centred around…a corpse. It scared me at first…but…this…it's about this, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Percy leaned in close. "You don't have to do this." He whispered. His lips were a breath away from hers. Rachel turned and pressed her cheek against his soft lips. Percy's hands slid around her waist and he hugged her. Rachel set her hands on his shoulders. For a long time, Rachel thought she and Percy would end up together. They had such good chemistry, shared secrets and stories. She loved the time she spent with him. Percy even trusted her enough to tell her about the abuse. She didn't know who or why, but Percy went to her when he was broken and there were many nights she tended to his wounds and rocked him until he calmed down. But as they grew older it became more apparent that they were only friends, which the redhead was fine with. It was more than enough for her. Romance wasn't something she particularly cared about. There were others who showed interest but none of it ever drew Rachel in. She was fine with being single and remained chaste because of it. The mortal sighed.

"Don't let me go." Rachel breathed.

"Never." Percy's lips moved against her skin and sent chills down her back. "I can bring you to camp, whenever you're ready." The redhead moved closer, into Percy's lap, set her head against the crook of his neck and held onto him.

"Tonight." Rachel stated.

"I won't lose you."

"It'll take more than a spirit for you to get rid of me." Rachel pulled away. Percy held his touch as long as she allowed. His eyes were soft, silently telling her she could back out. "I want to. This feels right, Percy. This is how things are supposed to be."

"I trust you." A warm smile lit up Rachel's face, and the glow was contagious as Percy returned the gesture. They watched each other for a long moment before the son of Poseidon turned away. "I'll call Nico. He'll bring us to camp."

"Your stalker?"

"It's gotten worse." Percy frowned falsely; his eyes hinted at amusement.

"Percy and Nico sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Rachel sang as Percy grabbed the phone. "First comes love, then comes marriage and lastly super-hot sexy man sex!"

"RACHEL!" Percy shouted. "God! No! Just no!"

"Maybe he'll tie you up, since he's stalking you."

"Oh, you are so dead."

"Better stay faithful! You don't want Nico to punish you-"

"STOP!" Percy cried, his face as red as his friend's hair. "It's not like that!" Rachel gave him a flat look. "Ok, it is…sort of like that, but-it's complicated and not like that."

"Everything with you is complicated. You're like one of those plantation desks men had, with all those secret compartments that have special ways to be unlocked." Percy was on the phone at this point and only stuck his tongue out at the redhead. "Practicing?" The teen started coughing as his cheeks burned generously. After a brief conversation Rachel arched a brow when Nico appeared out of nowhere. "Handy. Makes following Percy easy I bet."

"Absolutely." Nico grinned. "Pleasure to see you again, Rachel."

"Oh stop." Rachel laughed. "We're teenagers, no need to be so formal." Nico smiled, nervously Rachel noted, and the teen offered one of his hands to each of them. Rachel gaped when they emerged from the shadows. The camp was beautiful, a perfect, serene place with soft grass and clear skies. The place was so lively and the warmth it emitted made Rachel feel at home. The only thing that ruined the look was the corpse Rachel had seen in her dreams, standing on the porch.

"I have waited far too long for this." Rachel turned. The male was young, around her age with sky blue eyes and sunny blond hair. The mortal hardly paid any attention to the rest of him; his gaze held hers in a captivating stare. He smiled warmly at her and his eyes sparkled with a strange adoration, like she was precious to him. "Do you feel it, my Pythia?" His voice was gentle and soft, whispered to her, only her. In this moment she was his world and to the mortal's surprise, it didn't scare her.

"Yes."

"Speak and it will embrace you." Green surrounded the girl and the feeling of wholeness and purpose encompassed her.

"I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate." Green condensed around her; soon it was all she could see. She felt the spirit pressing and filling her, visions flooded her mind: the past, the future, it was all a blur. It clouded her thoughts so fast and the images changed in a flash but seemed to go on forever. Maybe they did. The mortal didn't know what she was seeing, it was too much all at once and there was not enough time to make sense of it. Rachel gasped when it vanished. Everything she had seen was just out of reach of her conscious thought. So frustrating and yet she knew if she could reach it, madness would claim her. Her body ached; she was exhausted. Percy leaned over her, his face furrowed with worry. The mortal didn't remember collapsing, but she wasn't surprised she had. Her limbs felt like jelly.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." Rachel leaned up some. "It worked?"

"Yes!" Rachel looked over, the god, Apollo, grinned brightly. "My beautiful new Oracle. You're going to be fantastic." The god winked and vanished. Rachel turned to Percy.

"You're sure?" He pressed.

"I'm just really tired." Rachel smiled sheepishly. Percy looked at Nico.

"She needs a place to rest."

"I'll talk to Chiron."

~o-o-o~

_AN: This will not be a Percy/Rachel story, however; their interaction was meant to be intimate. They love each other platonically, but I wanted to really show how solidified it was. I tried to echo canon a bit there too. Percy remarks in PJatO that he likes hanging out with Rachel because she reminds him of the mortal realm, so I went that route with her reminding him of being a normal teenager._

_Rachel's words come right out of the book._

_The Pythia is another name for the Oracle at Delphi._

_The K-I-S-S-I-N-G song thing, I don't own that, and I don't know who made it up, it was just a little rhyme I learnt when I was a kid._

_Italics are a flashback._

_HM_


	11. Chapter 10

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

This chapter contains adult situations (femslash: fondling, implied prostitution, suggestive themes).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Reyna and Annabeth were in one of the sitting rooms in the big house. They had been discussing Rachel's recent acceptance of the spirit of the Oracle. The presence of Apollo had been a surprise to most campers, but he had offered no insight. The only thing the god had done was beam at the mortal before he departed.

"They're intimate." Reyna remarked. Her chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the Greek, patiently waiting. The Roman's black hair was draped over her shoulder. Her features hid her personality. She had soft curves and gentle lines, unlike her sharp personality, quick wit and firmness. She was smart and powerful, something the daughter of Athena could relate to.

"I know." Annabeth didn't need context. She knew Reyna was talking about Percy and Nico. It's all anyone talked about since the son of Poseidon had arrived. Despite her rocky relationship with the son of Hades, she didn't mention his infatuation with Percy. She didn't like Nico any more than she had to, but she did respect him.

"What do we do?" Reyna's hand slid up Annabeth's thigh. The daughter of Athena leaned into the touch.

"There's not a whole lot we can do. Nico is determined to prove Percy's usefulness and goodness, regardless of that sinister aura he has…" The Greek offered in reply. Reyna moved closer and pulled Annabeth into her lap. The blond chuckled and smoothed her hand up Reyna's body. The Roman hummed when Annabeth cupped her breast. "Maybe he's right."

"You know of the prophecy regarding your mother." The ebony haired girl reminded. "You're supposed to go." Annabeth had confided in the other woman after the Greeks and Romans had met. The blond had been too frightened to tell any of her close friends, and she thought the information would help strengthen ties between the two groups of demigods. Reyna had been supportive and encouraging. Friendly cooperation quickly turned into mutual attraction and the two female leaders of their respective camps were now intimate.

"Yes. But perhaps not as one of the seven. If my mother's glory is restored, the hate we feel for each other may dissipate some…"

"You call cupping my breast and kissing my neck hate?" Reyna chuckled. Annabeth nipped her ear.

"You know what I meant." The daughter of Athena straddled the Roman's hips. "There is no need to act rashly yet. If he gets worse, we'll make him disappear. He might get better." Annabeth suggested. She hoped he did for everyone's sake. Before the blond had confronted Nico, the two women planned to do something about Percy. Unfortunately, after learning what she had, Annabeth seriously doubted they would be successful. The son of Poseidon was much stronger than either of them expected, and Nico's love for him would turn the ghost king against them should he find out. The Greek doubted either of them would come out alive if they were on Nico's bad side. The daughter of Bellona flipped them, lying Annabeth along the length of the couch. "Have you told Jason?"

"He's so blond." Annabeth glared. "Pardon me, dumb, my dear, unlike you. He doesn't know or see anything. We'll come out when things are more stable." The blond pouted. Reyna grinned. "If you keep that up I won't be able to stop myself…"

"Maybe I don't want you to hold back." The daughter of Athena purred. Reyna's grin broadened and she kissed the smaller woman fiercely.

~o-o-o~

"How about tonight?" Nico asked as he lounged on Percy's bed. The son of Poseidon groaned loudly.

"I have too much work, and my boss needs me again…" The smaller teen grumbled. For whatever reason, Ryan had been giving him a lot more work lately. It annoyed Percy a great deal. It has started to interrupt his school work. Never mind the fact that he hadn't been to camp since Rachel had become the Oracle…

"You work too much."

"What choice do I have?"

"I could kidnap you." Nico smirked. Percy glared.

"If you're not going to help, then go."

"Ok…well…you said you have lots of work, right? What if I helped you with a job?" Percy arched a brow. "I mean, you can't seriously be," the ghost king drew a line across his throat, "each job. So?" That was the strange thing about Percy's new workload. Most of it consisted of mundane, relatively useless albeit time consuming activities. This was odd; Ryan normally reserved him for more serious work.

"I guess…some of the petty things…" Percy chewed his lip. That feeling of being watched hadn't lessened any and left the son of Poseidon somewhat paranoid. "I don't know. If we're caught…"

"We won't get caught." Nico encouraged. "What do you say?"

"All this just to get me some free time to go to camp?" Percy scoffed. Nico had told him about the prophecy and about Gaea-Mother-whatever. It bothered the son of Poseidon a little to think Nico wanted to use him like that, for some quest.

"No. You need rest. You look worse than I do." Percy blushed.

"You don't look bad." The green eyed teen mumbled shyly. The taller male smiled softly.

"So? Tell me how I can help."

~o-o-o~

Percy is bashful to admit Nico has been a huge help. He handles a lot of the distant interactions because of his shadow travel ability. Percy has more free time and has since caught up his school work, and even better, he has time to go to camp. The son of Poseidon had hated the place at first; it seemed to mock him with its sunny, clear skies, sweet scented wind from strawberries and grass, and oasis-esc appearance. It was an escape from his life so the teen continued to return. Training isn't easy, just wrapping his head around the strangeness is hard enough. The Pegasi are distracting too, they insist on talking about the weirdest things. Oh, apparently Poseidon created horses and because of this, Percy can talk to and understand them. Fishes weren't enough; the sea god had to throw horses into the mix too.

"_What up, boss?_" Percy groaned inwardly before turning to smile at the black-winged horse.

"Blackjack."

"_That's my name. How's it hanging? You're looking pretty shook up. Did you get into a fight?_" Percy turned his head away to the left, hiding his shiner that encircled his eye. A deal had gone wrong and the buyer had gotten violent. Now he was a pile of ash scattered in Central Park; the teen didn't think much of it.

"Sort of. Are you well?"

"_Hehe…what do you know? It's feeding time! Adios!_" The horse trotted off. Percy scowled and kicked the dirt. Why did he have to be so bad at idle chat? He couldn't even talk to a freaking horse!

"Hey Percy." The black haired teen smiled at Rachel when she greeted him. They embraced briefly. "They're having a party sometime soon, for me. It's so weird; I didn't think this would be such a big deal."

"It comes with being you. You've always been a big deal." Percy grinned. Rachel laughed.

"You're going to be there, right?"

"Yeah. I got an invite…I don't know why."

"You always sell yourself short."

"Cheap tricks? Come on, I'm better than that." Rachel slugged him.

"You know what I mean. People like you, Percy. I've had half a dozen of my girlfriends ask about you. You're a sexy skater with a bit of a trouble-maker exterior. Girls gobble it up. And yet when I try to get you out of the house you turn away with your tail between your legs. Open up to these people, they'll love you for it. I love you, is it so hard to believe others can too?" Percy couldn't help but think, if only she knew…and then there was Nico. Percy lowered his head. No, he couldn't tell them but…

"I'll try."

"I was going to make you; it's just as well you're consenting."

"That sounds disturbing."

"Nico told me to tell you that."

"For the love of-STOP!" Percy gave the Oracle a light shove. "You're supposed to be a freaking virgin, stop dropping all those extremely suggestive innuendos."

"Girl has to get it from somewhere. I'm living my sex life vicariously through you now, Percy. You'll just have to deal." Percy opted to overlook the fact that Rachel was a woman because that implication really was too much for him to handle at the moment.

"You're insane. Completely insane."

"Takes one to know one!" Percy groaned with a half-hearted smile.

~o-o-o~

"I guess he's not totally weird." Miranda reluctantly murmured. Her jeans were worn, faded and spotted with dirt. She wore the signature Camp Half-Blood shirt. Her flaxseed coloured hair was clipped back and out of her face and her earthy brown eyes were watching the ground. She and Pollux started walking through the strawberry fields to look for weeds. They had happened upon Percy and Rachel's interaction, and had stopped to eavesdrop. He seemed more his age around the redhead.

"I'm not sold, not yet." Pollux replied. His sharp features were furrowed. His blond hair stuck out in places, and his violet eyes were bright. Like Miranda, his jeans and shirt were dirty as well. He towered over the small demigod, and although the daughter of Demeter had some muscle, she was much leaner than the built male. "Sure, he seems…_ok_. But he's still secretive."

"We all have secrets."

"Yeah, well, the last guy to walk in who was like Percy ended up hosting a Titan." Miranda's gaze softened. The son of Dionysus gripped his fists. She understood his anger. His twin had died because of Luke and if Percy reminded the blond of the son of Hermes, the male had every right to be wary of Percy.

"Your brother was a brave man, Pollux."

"Yeah, and look where that got him. I can handle this, you go make out with Butch."

"I'm not dating him!" Miranda stormed off.

~o-o-o~

Dinner was the worst thing about this camp, Percy decided as he picked at his food. Every time he turned his gaze away he felt eyes fixing on him, watching him like he was going to jump up and attack at any moment. He was just a little weird; he really didn't think he was _that _bad. When he turned towards them, all heads turned away and began false conversation. It would have bothered him a lot more if Percy wasn't so used to it. Lunch at school was the same way, except here he didn't have anyone to talk with to distract him from the stares. The green eyed teen curled up a bit. He wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Mind if I sit?" Percy looked up. Will stood over him.

"I thought it wasn't allowed."

"It's not. You don't strike me as someone who follows rules though." Percy motioned the bench and Will sat down. "You're in high school?"

"Yeah."

"What year?"

"Twelve."

"That's exciting. You're almost graduated. Do you know what you want to do once you're done?"

"No."

"I'm taking online classes at the university. I'm planning on transferring soon though." Will informed.

"You don't have to do this."

"You think I pity you?" Percy flinched and glared. "Pity is a waste of time for everyone."

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm just making idle chitchat." Will replied. The son of Poseidon gripped his fork tightly. Will had siblings; there was no reason for him to sit here. "I'm planning on going to med school. My mother is pressuring me to go. I don't mind though, I do like medicine."

"That's a lot of school."

"Yes. Nine years." Will agreed.

"The payoff will be worth it."

"Medicine isn't something you go into for money." Will turned his head towards his siblings to check on them the teen guessed. The son of Apollo seemed to glow; Percy was certain it was a play on lighting, but it was still amazing. Will faced him again. He was smiling softly. He looked a lot like his father: striking, youthful, with a bit of a baby face. "You don't know what you want to do after high school?"

"I…there are…a lot of options." Percy murmured. "I tried to take a lot of courses so…whatever I decide, I'll have the prerequisite for it. But I don't know."

"Make sure it's something you enjoy. A job you hate will only make you miserable." The green eyed teen barely contained a groan. He definitely knew _that_ feeling. "You can always talk to a guidance counsellor or take one of those career tests." Percy laughed lightly.

"Those are just a bunch of bullshit questions." Will grinned.

"True, but it does list off a lot of jobs you may not have heard of before." The son of Poseidon shrugged. "We're lucky Nico found you." Percy arched a brow and the blond continued. "I don't think Camp Jupiter will be happy to hear a Greek is the seventh, but they'll have to deal. We're supposed to avoid the earth; a son of the sea god will definitely help with that."

"Camp Jupiter?"

"It's the Roman equivalent to this." Will informed. "It's out west somewhere. That's where Reyna, Hazel, Jason and Frank are from."

"Why would they separate Greeks and Romans?" Will laughed.

"Apparently we massacre each other." Percy blinked. He failed to see the humour. "It's just as well Nico is coordinating everything."

"Nico is good at negotiations?" Percy guessed.

"He argues well." Will tilted his head in thought. "He did so well as the leader against the Titan Lord's army because he could really rally demigods into taking his side. He wasn't accepted, arguably detested by a lot of people, feared by even more. Demigods who felt they didn't belong leaned towards him because he could relate."

"Did you?" Will laughed again, only it was hollow.

"I'm not the best person to ask. I try and keep my head down." Will replied. Percy furrowed his brow. "And now he's coordinating negotiations between Romans and Greeks. His sister has been a big help, although I get the impression Nico is using Hazel as a symbol. Then again, I could be wrong."

"He cares about her."

"I didn't say otherwise." Percy grunted, annoyed. "You need to win the Romans over, Percy. They're not fond of your father. They were never able to grasp the sea quite like the Greeks could."

"Got it." Percy snapped and stood. His food was finished and Will was starting to bother him.

"I'm not surprised he wants to fuck you. Nico has always been the sort to try and take control of things." Percy fumbled and looked at Will wide-eyed. The son of Apollo's voice was barely above a whisper, light and enchanting yet the words stung like venom. "The untamed sea would be a formidable challenge."

"He's not using me. I'm not some sort of prize he can win." Percy hated how desperate he sounded and how he got the impression he was trying to convince himself rather than the blond.

"That's debatable." Percy gritted his teeth and stormed off. Even though he hated the place, he locked himself in cabin three to sort out his thoughts.

~o-o-o~

Nico shoved Will.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Don't curse, there are children here." Will scolded mockingly.

"What did you say?" Nico snarled, biting out each word.

"We merely talked; nothing important." Will lied. His father may have been god of truth, but that only meant his siblings and he could read fibs off others. He was perfectly capable of selling a lie. "Career stuff mostly."

"You're an idiot." Nico gritted and stormed off. Will rolled his eyes and headed to the infirmary.

"We need this to work." Will turned. Lou had followed him. "Can you pretend to be on our side in this? If Percy falls through we're going to end up back in the Greeks or Romans debate and it's getting really old." The son of Apollo watched the daughter of Hecate silently. Her dark brown hair was cut in a pixie style with streaks of red and purple dyed in it. Her sharp green eyes were narrowed and outlined by black eyeliner. Her Camp Half-blood shirt was cut up and torn into a tank top which she wore over a dark forest green long sleeved shirt. She pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Nico is doing the best that he can. He just wants to help us."

"I'm sure."

"What is your problem?" Lou snapped.

"Percy reminds me of someone," Will admitted, "Someone whom I am not particularly fond of. Now if you'll excuse me, I have inventory to do."

"I never took you as someone judgemental." Lou remarked; her tone was light and intentionally condescending. Will refrained from reacting. She had no idea. They were ignorant, all of them.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I probably should have put this warning in sooner. This story will contain canon character death._

_HM_


	12. Chapter 11

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Nico knocked softly on cabin three's door. It was getting late, the sun was low on the horizon and coloured the sky pink and orange. The campfire was going to begin soon but the Italian doubted he would show. He straightened when he heard shuffling before the heavy door opened. Percy looked at him with a blank expression, void of any emotions. The ghost king swallowed thickly and smiled. The son of Poseidon's gaze remained stony.

"Hey, can I come in?" The teen tried to keep his voice level as he spoke. He didn't want the other male to know his gaze unnerved him.

"Mm." Percy stepped aside and let the son of Hades into the cabin. Nico looked around at the pale walls. One wall was lined with boating gear, most of which was covered in dust. Light reflected off the walls like the surface of the ocean. The illusion of the cabin appearing underwater was impressively realistic. The teen felt a bit claustrophobic but kept composed.

"So…whatever Will said-"

"Why did you bring me here?" Nico faced Percy. The son of Poseidon lifted a cigarette to his lips and drew on it. Nico internally cringed at the sight as the tobacco turned red hot and burnt to ash. It was a disgusting addiction. Percy's eyes were elsewhere, not really focused on anything in particular; they looked more contemplative. Percy blew out smoke as he spoke. "You…you saw all of…and…I don't belong here." He took a long drag and he seemed to relax.

"Of course-"

"Don't use that fucking demigod excuse again." The smaller teen snapped sharply. His anger subsided some and he hunched his shoulders. "This is all for the prophecy."

"Some of it." Nico admitted.

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure. Do you want me to stop by tomorrow to get the next job?"

"No. I can handle it."

"You don't have to come back here."

"I just need some time away." Nico furrowed his brow. Will said something bad, apparently.

"Whatever Will said, just ignore it." The ghost king requested. Percy snorted. He snuffed out the butt of his cigarette in a small ashtray. The teen must have brought the glass dish with him. The son of Poseidon didn't face Nico, which annoyed the Italian but he didn't press for eye contact.

"It's not about that, alright? I just want to go home. I want some space." The words went unsaid, but Nico caught the undertone. _I want some space away from you._

"Did I do something?" The son of Hades asked. He was minutely offended. Percy shook his head.

"Is it really so hard for you to believe that I want to go home? For Christ's sake Nico, if it's too much trouble I'll call a fucking cab. This-my being here doesn't revolve around you. Where I want to go is none of your business." Percy straightened the sheets that were slightly wrinkled on a bed. Nico scanned the cabin; it was exceedingly neat besides the dust. "Did you need something else?" Percy asked. His tone was borderline sarcastic. The ghost king flinched and met the son of Poseidon's hard eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

"Get out." Percy opened the cabin door. Nico shook his head.

"I'll take you back to your place."

"I don't need your charity. And don't apologize either, it's pathetic." Percy snapped. He beckoned Nico out and slammed the door closed. The Italian heard the lock click. He refrained from snarling like a crazed animal, but by the gods he was enraged. It may have been at Percy, at least some part, but rather than confront the stubborn teen he opted to speak with someone else. Nico was a wall of death and darkness as he approached the infirmary. He threw the door open with a bang and kicked it shut behind him. Will jumped and looked at the son of Hades.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Nico bit out. Will looked around, blue eyes narrowed.

"None of-" Nico grabbed Will's shirt and slammed the son of Apollo against a cupboard. Supplies clattered to the floor and rattled on the shelves. Will grunted and arched away as a handle was digging into his side.

"Answer me. Right now."

"I already told you what we talked-" Nico grabbed Will's pinky finger on his left hand and snapped it. "OW FUCK!" Will shook and stared at his broken finger. "What-"

"Answer me."

"No! I'm not going to-AH!" Will twisted and whimpered when Nico broke another finger with a swift motion. "I told him he'd have to win the Romans over because he's the son of the sea god." The blond gritted his teeth. "And I said I wasn't surprised you want to fuck him. I said he was a prize you were looking to win."

"You're an asshole." Nico shoved Will to the ground. He grabbed Will's injured hand and bent the fingers back in place to set them. Will glared at the ghost king. Tears stung the corners of his azure eyes but went unshed. The teen wanted to punch the blond but he held back. That was going too far. The broken fingers might have been as well, but Nico didn't have any patience reserved for the son of Apollo at the moment. "Don't pull a stunt like this ever again. We need Percy to cooperate and he won't if he doesn't trust us."

"Don't invest too much, Nico." Will spoke lowly in warning. The Italian looked at the older teen. "He'll hurt you if you give too much to him."

"No, he won't."

"Attack me again and I'll curse you. I make a bad enemy."

"That's cute Will." Nico laughed. He looked down on the teen, dark eyes lit with amusement. "Considering whom I am, that's really cute." Will turned away, blushing, and Nico left the room. The son of Hades made his way to cabin three. He knocked lightly.

"Go away Nico." Percy ordered. The teen took it as a good sign, Percy was speaking with him.

"It's not charity. I expect something in return."

"Yeah? What?"

"Some of your time." Nico offered. He stood close to the door and waited, listening, hoping Percy didn't take offense. He breathed out in relief when he heard the lock click. The green eyed teen opened the door, wary as he eyed Nico. He didn't let the son of Hades in but that didn't deter the taller demigod.

"…Like a date?"

"Preferably."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Where would we go?"

"Wherever you want. I can bring you anywhere." Percy looked thoughtful. He turned his gaze to the ground and shook his head. "Please?"

"I-I…" Percy looked at Nico. The son of Hades felt his breath leave him. Percy was stunning. The pale blue light coming from the cabin highlighted Percy's attributes and hid his flaws. He looked like a troublemaker; his eyes held a gleam that even Percy's stoicism couldn't hide-one of defiance. Even with a black eye he looked magnificent. The Italian took a step closer-and the door was closed in his face, again. Nico hit his forehead against the wood.

"Why not?" Nico whined. He hadn't meant to and he was a little embarrassed by it.

"You're too good for me." Percy murmured from the other side of the door.

"I'm not as good as you think." The door opened again. The son of Poseidon watched him and Nico figured he was looking for a sniff of untruth. Percy sighed and let Nico back into the cabin.

"You're better than me."

"You kill to protect your mother. I…I did it and they call me a hero."

"Who?"

"His name was Luke." Nico admitted. "Things happened and he ended up on the side of the Titan Lord…"

_Nico ran at Kronos, his sword drawn. The Titan Lord countered fluidly with Luke's blade and disarmed the son of Hades. Nico held Luke's shoulders as Backbiter went in. It should have hurt, but Nico's mind was so preoccupied, adrenaline had flooded his veins, he didn't register the pain. He could have dodged but the Italian knew there wasn't much time. Taking the blade was the only option if they hoped to succeed in stopping Kronos._

"_You promised, Luke." Annabeth gasped. The Titan Lord's gaze wavered, and those frightening gold eyes shifted to a familiar blue. Luke looked down at his sword piercing Nico through and through. He didn't dare remove it. Annabeth threw her knife to the ghost king who only just managed to catch it with his slowly numbing fingers. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was bleeding from her head and her hair was matted with sweat and blood. She had dirt and dust stuck to her clothes and face. The son of Hades knew he looked just as bad._

"_I can't…he's…" Luke stared at Nico._

"_I can see it." Nico wheezed. Luke trembled as he removed the clasps on his armour. "I'm sorry."_

"_Me too." Nico gripped Annabeth's knife and stabbed Luke under his left arm. The son of Hermes gasped airily. Nico let go and stumbled back. He was bleeding badly. The Italian dropped to his knees and his vision blurred. It was worth it, he supposed. The pain hit him them, hot and sharp, surging from his right side. Nico lied down carefully on his left side. The demigod felt so cold. He couldn't see clearly anymore, but he sensed Luke was dying and Kronos was fading. His existence would be swallowed by the pits of Tartarus and gods Nico hoped he never reformed a consciousness again. Annabeth was kneeling over him, talking, but he couldn't hear her; only a dull buzzing filled his ears. _

"_Wish…wish for…acknowledgement…like Ethan asked…" Nico breathed. He was too weak to say anything more. He felt something wet around him. Whatever it was, it was warm. It felt nice against his cooling skin. Was he bleeding that badly? The son of Hades felt tired. His eyes drooped. He earned the right to nap, didn't he? The edges of his vision were spotted and darkening. He heard whispering then. It was warm, he was warm. The enclosing darkness retreated, and the ghost king took in a haggard breath. He glanced around, bewildered. Annabeth was sobbing and holding his head. Apollo was smiling down at him._

"_Lucky you!" The sun god chimed. "I got here just in time. You almost died."_

"The Titan Lord, had it been him, that would have made it easy but…it was Luke. He'd been a good friend. He just had some anger and temptation got the best of him." Nico held his right side. He should have died. He didn't but he should have and he still didn't know why. Percy was watching his hand.

"Why would you help gods who forced you into that situation?" The smaller male asked lightly.

"I don't do it for the gods. That's merely a consequence." Nico affirmed. "I don't care about the gods. Their petty games…sometimes I wish I was mortal." Percy contemplated Nico's words with a thoughtful gaze.

"Can I get back to you?" The ghost king focused on Percy. "I need to sort some things out and…and then I'll have an answer." Nico nodded softly. He didn't want to press for anything, lest he lose his chance entirely. "Ok, I'm almost ready." Percy stood from the bed. Nico did as well. The Italian stepped back when Percy snatched his shirt and lifted it. The son of Poseidon laid his hand over the scar and the touch sent chills down Nico's back. Percy's hand was warm, so much warmer than he was and he feathered his fingers over the skin which made the ghost king's skin tingle with goose flesh. "I never could have done what you did." His hand left him and Nico felt a swell of disappointment settle in his belly.

"I'm sure you would have been brilliant." Nico stated. The smaller teen smiled gently, though it never reached his eyes.

"Let's go."

~o-o-o~

Despite the drama at camp, Percy welcomed it. He was more conflicted than he let on about returning home. He persistently asked Nico why the son of Hades brought him here because he wanted to know what made Nico tick. Although the stares from campers were unnerving and the gossip prominent, camp was pretty cool. His only real purpose in returning was seeing his mother. She was an angel and Percy would do anything for her. Nico dropped him off in his room and left soon after. When he left his room he saw his mom…dressed up.

"Percy!" Sally embraced her son. "How was camp?"

"Hey mom." Percy returned the hug. "It was nice. So…why are you dressed up? Are you working?"

"No." Sally smiled shyly. "I met someone."

"Oh." Percy frowned.

"Don't be like that." She touched his nose before she turned to a mirror so she could put a pair of earrings in. "He's good. He…saved me, actually, from a pervert." Sally smiled. "I've been on a few outings…I like him, Percy. He makes me really happy. Do you mind?" Sally handed Percy a necklace. He clasped it around her neck.

"What is he?"

"A school teacher. He teaches at Goode, actually. Paul Blofis?"

"Mr. Blowfish is your boyfriend?!" Percy gaped. "But he-well, he's kind of cool but-" Percy stumbled over his words.

"Honey." Sally set her hand on Percy's shoulder. "He's good. Not like Gabe."

"Gabe was a smelly loser." Percy grunted. Who also managed to ruin their lives, he thought. Sally combed her fingers through her son's hair. She traced her thumb under her son's eye; the darkened skin was soft under her touch. He didn't flinch away, didn't turn his head in shame. She knew about the other wounds he held and about the scars too, the ones Percy hid, but she didn't ask about them.

She never did.

Deep down, Sally knew Percy was involved in things he shouldn't be. She turned her head away because that's what her son wanted. It hurt her, seeing him with these injuries, but she didn't know how to approach it, how to tell him it was ok and that the world wasn't inherently evil like it seems. There was good and there was beauty if they looked for it.

"Be careful, ok?"

"I always am."

"Percy." Sally scolded lightly. "You're the most beautiful thing, the best thing that ever happened to me." Sally kissed her son's head. "Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

"Thanks mom. Have…a good date. And if he's good to you and he makes you happy…you deserve that too." She beamed at him.

"Thank you." It wasn't long before she left. Percy slumped on the couch. He should study but he just didn't feel like it. He was tired. Percy lied down on the couch and closed his eyes.

~o-o-o~

_AN: And now for something completely different. Yes, I am very fond of A Day To Remember. Thumbs up to any other fans! They are delightful to listen to. I am rather passionate about music; it inspires a lot of my writing, which isn't such a good thing sometimes because I listen to some rather disturbing songs. Anyway, I am looking forward to _Common Courtesy_. As for songs by them, Casablanca Sucked Anyways. is my favourite. It's beautiful. Every time I hear it I want to cry and laugh at the same time._

_Italics are a flashback._

_HM_


	13. Chapter 12

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

This chapter contains implied canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Rachel hadn't been kidding when she meant party. Percy was blown away these uptight kids could have fun (with the exception of the Hermes cabin, all they did was fuck around and pull pranks on others). There was music, food, games and a pretty lame dance floor. Percy had tried to make nice, all attempts ended with awkward silence and shifting gazes.

"Ask you buffoon." Rachel nudged Percy. She fit in nicely with her charisma and friendliness, the others at camp warmed up quickly, not to mention her honesty. Percy tried not to be jealous of her but he was, because he did want to fit in.

"Ask what?" He asked, and he sounded a bit dim, but Rachel hadn't given him context even though the look on her face implied he should know exactly what she's thinking.

"Dance! Do I have to spell it out to you?"

"OH! Rachel, want to dance with me?" Percy offered his hand. He probably should have known that one…

"Yes sir! Lead the way."

"Jive?" Rachel nodded. The son of Poseidon grinned and the two were quick on their feet, jumping and swinging and spinning to the beat. Percy had picked up dancing after he met Rachel. The mortal encouraged him to express himself through some form of art; it was the easiest way to relieve stress. Percy had no talent to speak of in any painting, drawing or other form of image capture, he could act, but it reminded him too much of his life. He tried writing, but that just pissed him off because of his dyslexia. Music worked for a little while, but it was also expensive and the teen had to give it up. With great reluctance, he went to a dance class with Rachel.

And loved it.

It had been so uplifting, spinning and leading and following. The movement was a good workout and it left him feeling breathless. He'd gotten flexible because of his involvement. Ryan only let him continue dancing because it did help with his job. Plus, it was a great way to break the ice by asking a girl to dance. Percy leaned towards partnered dances, though if he really felt strained he'd move furniture around the apartment and breakdance until his limbs felt like boiled noodles. Rachel was grinning like a mad woman as Percy spun her and threw her. When the song finished they were both slightly out of breath.

"Me next!" Percy turned. Hazel jumped over. "Please? I love dancing and that looked so fun!"

"He's all yours." Rachel sang and winked as she left the area. Percy offered his hand.

"Do you want to jive?"

"Do you know balboa?"

"Absolutely." Hazel's smile brightened. They started off slow, getting a feel for each other, before their moves picked up pace with the music and soon they were spinning around, feet fast and trusting. Hazel's hands were always reaching and Percy's were always there to catch her. When the song ended Percy couldn't help but laugh. "You've got some fast feet on you, Hazel."

"I haven't done that…" Hazel blushed and a cross look ruined her smile.

"Just for tonight we're here, having fun. No need to think about the earth consuming us all." Percy grinned. "Leo! This lovely lady needs a new partner."

"Uh, what?" The son of Hephaestus stammered. Percy forced the Latino in Hazel's direction and slipped away to get a drink.

"You're really good." Percy turned and smiled lightly at Nico.

"Thanks."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Three years. It's fun, a hobby, I guess." Percy watched the son of Hades, waiting, expecting. The Italian turned and the green eyed teen's chest deflated when he wasn't asked.

"Hey Piper."

"Hi." The daughter of Aphrodite grabbed a drink. Despite her attempts at hiding her beauty, Piper seemed to naturally glow. She had dark skin that looked flawless and smooth, sparkling eyes that Percy could never quite pin down the colour of. Her hair was rich brown, cut choppily, but it was cute, though Percy doubted that was the look she was going for. She dressed in unflattering clothes that only children of Aphrodite could pull off.

"Do you want to dance, Piper?" Percy offered. He wouldn't be surprised if she said no, but standing awkwardly next to Nico, hopeless, sounded really unappealing.

"Ok…I haven't really done much."

"That's fine. We'll Two-Step." Percy suggested after he down his drink. Piper let the male lead her, and to Percy's pleasure she had a natural talent and picked up the dance quickly.

"Stop leading! I'm the guy here." Jason growled. Reyna snorted.

"We all know I have more balls than you. Just deal, ok?"

"No!"

"I think Jason wants to dance, Piper." The daughter of Aphrodite looked between Percy and Jason. Jason offered his hand. Percy stepped in and took Jason's place. Reyna arched a brow when he let her lead.

"I'm impressed." Reyna admitted.

"Leading is a lot of work. You have to make all the decisions."

"Don't like work?" Reyna spun Percy.

"Depends on the work." Percy replied. "I know you don't like me."

"Do you now."

"I'm sorry if my being here is…don't let me be the reason Romans and Greeks don't get along." Reyna arched a brow.

"That's awfully selfless of you."

"There's so much at stake."

"Yes there is. Nico is investing a lot in you." Percy blushed faintly. Reyna was an intimidating woman. She held herself with confidence and strength, and he really didn't want to be on her bad side.

"I'm scared." The Greek admitted. "I don't…want to fail this." Reyna led Percy off the floor and away to a sitting area void of demigods. Most of the kids were either goofing around or dancing. Reyna had misjudged Percy. Behind his front of courtesy and stiffness was an insecure teen that at the moment looked like a fish out of water, floundering with the hope that he'll make it back to his element, whatever that was.

"You have potential. You're strong. You just need to keep your anger in check." His bright eyes were fixed on hers, and the Roman knew he was taking her words to heart. A certain amount of respect for him formed. "And you need to keep coming here. You need training. The mortal realm and the realm of the gods are very different." The son of Poseidon nodded softly, his gaze distant as he pondered her words.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Reyna looked up. Annabeth handed her a drink. Percy looked between the duo.

"Cute." Reyna glared and Annabeth blushed. "Hot. Very hot. Nice catch." Percy smirked and winked at Reyna, whose glare worsened.

"You're odd." Annabeth muttered, still embarrassed.

"Must be the seaweed." Percy offered. Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, your head is probably full of it."

"You two go dance." Percy nodded at them. Annabeth giggled shyly when Reyna offered her hand and the two women made their way to the dance floor. Percy planned to slink off and find someone willing to dance with him when Nico sat down.

"Did she say anything?"

"She says you have too much free time on your hands and that you should stop stalking me from home." Nico scowled when Percy grinned.

"You shouldn't have shown me where you live."

"Live and learn." Percy held out his hand. "Dance?" Nico smiled faintly and took the limb. When they got on the floor Nico tried to lead. "Nope, I'm leading."

"You let Reyna lead."

"You didn't have the balls to ask, I did, so I'm leading." Nico, to Percy's pleasure, conceded and soon Percy was gently guiding the Italian across the floor in a waltz.

"How old fashioned." Nico complained, though his tone was light hearted.

"I can already tell your sister is more fun to swing with."

"You look amazing." Percy felt a grin tug at his lips.

"Sweet talk all you want, I'm leading." Nico laughed.

"Just take the compliment."

"Thank you." Nico's brow furrowed when two arms draped across his shoulders. Percy looked between Travis and Connor.

"You don't mind if we butt in and steal a dance, do you?" Travis asked. The son of Hades looked tempted to summon skeletons. Percy did let go, and he could see disappointment in the ghost king's eyes.

"Ask me next time." Percy winked as Connor whisked him away. Travis replaced Percy but the Italian refused to let him lead.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your legs." Nico growled. Travis paled.

"The others seem to be warming up to him." Nico arched a brow. He hadn't been paying much attention to everyone else. "If this works, Nico…you really are the greatest hero."

"Don't." Nico dropped his hands and stepped away. It hadn't been Kronos, it had been Luke, and it hurt so much to think about. It would have been too easy if it had been the Titan Lord. When was anything ever easy?

"He's good for you, too." Travis offered a nod. "Thank you for the dance, good sir."

"Cretin." Nico muttered. Travis grinned.

"Ouch! That's a bit harsh!" The son of Hermes jogged off, probably with the intent to prank some poor, unsuspecting soul.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" A loud voice called over the crowds. Will scowled and tapped the microphone. A shrill buzz sounded and the demigods yelped and protested the noise as they covered their ears. "I just want to formally welcome Rachel to camp as our new Oracle. My father is lucky to have you, and we're looking forward to hearing your wisdom. Round of applause to Rachel!" The demigods all clapped. Rachel was waving bashfully, laughing. Percy gave his friend a hug.

"You're going to be great." Percy assured.

"This means a lot, thank you so much." Rachel clapped. "Alright, let's get this party going!" Whoops sounded and soon Percy was proven wrong. These kids could not only be fun, they could be wild. The Hephaestus cabin set off fireworks while the Apollo cabin played music. Hermes children were never far off from sending people toppling into one another, enchantments forcing them to do odd and usually amusing things. Conversation was kept lively as Aphrodite's kids fluttered between groups. Magic lighting was produced by enchantments done by Iris' and Hecate's children to keep the mood. Food was kept stalked by the Demeter cabin. "And you didn't want to come." Rachel grinned at Percy. The demigod looked at her.

"I stopped saying no to you a long time ago. You're always right." Percy admitted. The son of Poseidon beckoned Rachel and the duo approached Clarisse, Nico and Frank.

"Bows are better." Frank insisted. "Long range means I remain a safe distance from the target."

"That works as long as you remain far away. Besides, there's a range to bows and they suck at close encounters." Clarisse stated. "Spears are best. They're a weapon with range so you can keep your distance."

"A sword is best. It's like a deadly extension to the arm." Nico argued. "They're the most accurate and best for close range with practice."

"You guys shouldn't be talking about fighting. We're supposed to put that stuff aside for tonight." Rachel looped her arm with Frank's and looked up at the Canadian. "Do you dance?"

"Oh I'd really rather-hey!" Rachel dragged a protesting Frank away.

"You must have someone you want to dance with." Percy asked Clarisse. The daughter of Ares glared. Nico nudged her.

"He was a hero."

"Yeah? Still sucks." Clarisse gritted. Percy arched a brow. "The guy I'd like to dance with died in the Titan War."

"I'm so sorry." Percy offered his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Clarisse gripped her fist.

"Ask me again. I dare you." Percy grinned.

"Would you like to dance?" He was promptly punched by the demigod. "Feel better?"

"I will when I break your face and give you a new shiner on your eye."

"Maybe it'll fix my face. I was thinking of getting some work done." Clarisse sputtered and cracked a smile.

"You're not half bad."

"Now will you dance?" Clarisse gave Percy a half-hearted shove and stormed off. The teen turned to Nico.

"A war…" Percy's eyes grew distant. "It's hardly fair that the gods play with their children's lives like chess pieces." (edit interaction below to keep fluidity)

"You should know better than anyone life isn't fair." Nico replied blandly. Percy glared. "Besides, I've told you, everything we've done, it's for us, for our survival, our families…the gods serve to benefit from it, but we don't do it for them."

"You're very devoted."

"I wasn't always." Nico admitted. "When I first got here, I was ten. I was a punk kid addicted to a card game. When my sister left to join the Hunt…it changed everything. She was a crutch, and I hadn't realized it until she was gone. I was lost for a while…I ran away." Nico sighed. "I learnt more about whom my dad was and I tried to learn about my mom…when I came back half the camp hated me and the other half was afraid. They were all so certain I'd raze Olympus but…I didn't."

"They care about you." Percy muttered, speaking about the demigods.

"They do now." Nico agreed. "Annabeth doesn't like me much. Not to be outdone, I don't like her much either."

"She seems nice enough."

"You don't judge a woman based on her cup size do you?"

"Her double Ds are irrelevant." Percy snorted, "Nice to look at but irrelevant. Besides, we flirt all the fucking time, you really think I'm going to pin after her?"

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"You're jealous." Percy laughed.

"I am not."

"I'm not a virgin."

"You want a medal?"

"Are you?" Nico frowned. Percy was genuinely curious. He hadn't noticed any awkwardness that could be derived from a relationship gone sour, so the son of Poseidon guessed either Nico was a virgin or the person wasn't here. "It's cool if you are. More power to you."

"No, I'm not." Nico muttered.

"Well, I'm kind of a virgin." Percy murmured. Nico stared at him, confused, and then the implication dawned on him and a blush dusted his cheeks. "Are you?"

"Umm, why-what brought all this on?" Nico asked. "It's kind of a private thing."

"You're right. Miranda, want to dance?" Percy wandered off towards the daughter of Demeter. He chanced a glance back at the ghost king and saw him stewing in rage. He probably shouldn't have done that, but Nico was stalking him, and he was fun to tease, and he did annoy Percy when the demigod was trying to do his homework. It was only fair he got a little payback as well.

Nico watched Percy and Miranda.

"Don't hate on her, it's your fault." Lou scolded. "If you want him so bad ask him to bend over."

"It's complicated."

"Nico di Angelo, complicated? I never thought." Nico glared lightly at Lou. "Alright, alright, I won't tease you about him. He's nice."

"He's still talking to you." Nico noted. Lou shuffled from foot to foot and glanced at anything but Nico's eyes.

"Of course he is." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "And I can't say no, he's my brother."

"I understand."

"Your sister didn't try and destroy the world as we know it."

"No, she didn't." Nico agreed. "Alabaster didn't either. He just wanted change, there's nothing wrong with that. If I had things my way, I'd want him to be welcomed here. It's not fair what the gods did."

"That means a lot." Lou admitted with a shy smile. "He's found a friend. Howard Claymore, some writer. I hope he's not a pedo." Nico couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe your brother likes them older."

"You better hope Percy does." Nico's smile fell. Lou giggled. "I couldn't resist."

"Thanks for your support in this." Nico offered.

"I will back you up in everything." Lou promised. "Now go get some Percy before Miranda decides she's straight and offers to spread her legs."

"Miranda's gay?" Lou snorted and shoved the ghost king who politely asked to take the daughter of Demeter's place. Miranda agreed only because Butch stepped in to dance instead. Lou didn't mind. Miranda could play her game until she's blue in the face, the girl was curly and the daughter of Hecate would catch her eventually.

~o-o-o~

_AN: Percy is a dancer. I'd explain, but nothing I do ever really makes sense. This isn't the first story I've written where he is a dancer. You'll never see the other one, it's a crossover and I will never post a crossover even though I've written many…_

_Jive is a type of dance derived from swing, balboa is a type of swing; swing dance is the generalized name for an umbrella of various forms. Texas Two-Step and Two-Step mean the same thing. I should hope you lovely readers know what the waltz is. If not, you're too young to be reading this._

_Just in case you guys didn't catch who, Chris Rodriguez is dead._

_HM_


	14. Chapter 13

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

This chapter contains descriptions of graphic content (physical beating, mention of intentional medical malpractice) with regards to canon characters.

Some chapters may contain canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

This chapter contains explicit language that some people may find offensive.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Percy sat in Ryan's office on the ugly couch. He held a manila folder that held the information his boss had asked for about some lug trying to encroach on Ryan's turf. Nico had been a big help with this job, his talents in stalking people were impressive. The teen had to refrain from laughing and blushing at the thought of Nico. Percy hadn't expected to be asked on a date and the proposition threw Percy of guard, which was the main reason he turned the other teen down…at least, for the moment. Maybe he'd take Nico up on his offer sooner rather than later. Dancing with him had been fun…

"Please, come in. Now about…Percy." Percy stood when he heard Ryan. The teen arched a brow when he saw a woman with his boss. She was petit, with long blond hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail and hollow brown eyes. It sent a chill down the teen's back, though he remained composed. "You're early." Ryan remarked. His voice was a bit raspy like he was parched or his throat was raw.

"Here, sir." Percy held out the folder. Ryan accepted it. Percy could tell he was angry. "I…apologize, sir, I wasn't aware you were going to have guests. I'll go."

"No, stay." The woman smiled. It wasn't a pretty smile, despite her beauty. It left him feeling uncomfortable and slightly frightened. Percy supposed he wouldn't know it was forced if he didn't know how to read people. "I am Isadora."

"It's a pleasure, ma'am." Percy bowed his head slightly. "I'm Percy." He restated his name.

"What a sweet name." Isadora turned to Ryan. "Henry has been taken care of. He'll never come again."

"Thank you." Ryan beckoned for everyone to sit. Isadora sat next to Percy. The woman was stiff and superficial. Isadora turned Percy's chin towards her.

"I am a…contractor of Ryan's. When he needs something medical done off the books, surgery, that sort of thing, I take care of it. I'm paid handsomely." He didn't know why she was telling him, and he really didn't want to know, but he remained polite and pleasant.

"That's very good. You certainly earn it." Percy replied. Her hand felt like ice on his skin. She was like a black widow, beautiful, but deadly. The son of Poseidon could practically see evil radiate from her.

"You're very striking." Isadora let Percy's chin go. Percy glanced at Ryan briefly. The man looked ready to crumble and Percy had no idea why. He had heavy bags under his eyes, and his eyes looked panicked, darting around in paranoia every so often. He looked pale and thinner than Percy had ever seen him. He had a few days of stubble growth on his face that made him look older and less professional, something Ryan had always been attentive of before. Lately Ryan seemed to be spiralling and that was worrisome. Percy also noticed Ryan had been drinking, a lot more than usual. "And what beautiful eyes…like malachite."

"Thank you, ma'am." Percy's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, embarrassed. She chuckled at that.

"Isadora, if we may continue our meeting." Ryan interrupted. There was an edge of annoyance to his voice, and Percy was certain it was directed at him. The teen didn't care; Ryan drew Isadora's attention away from him. Her gaze was piercing and unnerving, and her heartless persona made him anxious.

"What else need be said?" Isadora asked. "Henry has been dealt with." Her light voice was poisoned with animosity.

"I have another request." Ryan bit out. Isadora arched a pale brow. "Pardon me," Ryan cleared his throat. "I'd like to speak with you in private."

"Of course." Isadora stood. "We'll be back soon." The pair left. Percy let out a haggard breath and only just convinced himself not to run. Ryan was bad, this woman was worse. She was a psychopath, Percy was certain. Ryan at least cared about money which meant things that served a purpose to him he kept in usable condition. Although at the moment, Ryan didn't look like himself. After calming down Percy let his mind wander to mundane school work to avoid throwing himself into a panic. He turned to the door when it opened again.

"I pay you a small fortune for a job you useless bitch." Ryan's voice cut through the air, deep and raspy.

"I do not harm children." Isadora picked up her bag that she apparently left in the room. "I must be leaving."

"He's not a child!" Ryan screamed. Percy's mind was screaming run but his body remained frozen in place as he watched the scene unfold.

"He is not eighteen, therefore he is a child. Excuse me." Isadora left. Ryan's malice turned on Percy. He snarled and charged the teen.

"Useless little shit!" Ryan grabbed the teen's shirt and threw him to the floor. Percy's head hit the floor; it made him dizzy and disabled his ability to react. The next few attacks were kicks to his stomach. One particular kick jolted his diaphragm and knocked the wind out of him. Percy wheezed and tried to curl up. His boss leaned down and punched. His fists hit his arms and his head. It was a wild attack, uncoordinated and uncaring of where the hit landed. Ryan was too blinded by rage to focus. He was yelling, but Percy couldn't understand him. His ears were ringing. "…mad at me!" The words confused Percy. Ryan was the boss, so who was there to be mad at him? It was probably a client. The beating continued but the shouting stopped. Percy couldn't hold his arms over his face anymore. The pain was fading, and the world was too. Was he dying? He felt more like a doll than a person, incapable of moving and feeling. He was just a limp human lookalike. Ryan wore himself out. After he did a string of curses left the man. "God fucking dammit! Look at-you fucking-FUCK!" Something shattered.

"Oh my goodness." Isadora's voice, sharp and hollow, reached Percy's ears. "Do you always brutally beat employees who have done nothing wrong?"

"Fuck you, cunt." Ryan sneered and left. When the door slammed, Percy felt hands on him; gentle hands, examining his injuries.

"That's alright my dear; I'll take you home and fix you up." Percy wanted to protest. "Ryan likes you, doesn't he? Such an odd way of showing…well, I cannot hurt a child, but it will be easy, faking your death, won't it?" Percy managed to whimper. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." Percy didn't trust the words at all. They were the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

~o-o-o~

Nico called a meeting. Three days ago, Percy had gone missing. Nico could always find Percy, he wasn't all that good at hiding, but this time he had nothing. Not a sniff, not a trace. Nico was panicking a bit. Percy wouldn't run off for good. Nico had even asked Sally, and she informed Nico she didn't know. When she realized he didn't know either she filled with dread. She asked if she should call the police, but Nico told her no. If the police found out about Percy's 'job' it would ruin the teen's life. Nico insisted he'd find him. But he was having no such luck.

"What's this about Nico?" Clarisse asked in annoyance.

"Percy is missing." Nico murmured. The campers looked between each other.

"Are you sure?" Lou pressed.

"Positive. I haven't seen him for three days. Rachel?" The Oracle looked at her feet.

"I haven't heard from him either. He's never done this. If he's planning to go away he always tells me."

"What do you think happened?" Travis asked. "Was he taken by monsters?"

"Maybe." Nico uttered. "Can you guys ask the nature spirits? Maybe some of them know…Rachel if you get a vision let us know."

"I will."

"If he hasn't been taken by monsters, then where is he?" Reyna asked. "Is there something we should know, Nico?" The son of Hades watched the daughter of Bellona. She was completely serious.

"It's not my place to say."

"Make it. We need to know." Reyna ordered.

"Give it up; he's as stubborn as a mule." Leo replied. "Besides, if it's about Percy, he's not going to betray him. We'll ask around Nico, don't worry."

~o-o-o~

Will plucked an apple from the fridge and set it on the counter. He grabbed a knife and started slicing the fruit. Nico's news of Percy's disappearance was only slightly relieving to the blond. As much as Will distrusted Percy, he also sort of liked the guy. Will looked up when his mother entered the kitchen. She looked tired, something Will didn't see often. His mother was notorious for maintaining composure.

"Hello mother." Will greeted. Isadora smiled faintly at her son.

"Hello William. How are you?"

"Well thanks, and you?" Will finished cutting up an apple. He sprinkled brown sugar on the fruit before he ate a slice.

"A bit stressed, if I must be honest." She chuckled. "One of Ryan's was injured. I opted to help, he was just a boy."

"Oh." Will knew Ryan. They met briefly a few years ago. He was some sort of crime lord who hired his mother on occasion for her medical talents and lack of a conscience.

"Younger than you." Isadora continued. She sat down across from her son with a glass of water. "Such a sweet boy."

"That's a shame." Will murmured.

"Oh, he's fine under my care. A bit shaken up I'm sure. You know, I am rather fond of Ryan as an employer. He pays well and his jobs are generally justified, or amusing, but do you know what he asked of me today?"

"No, what?"

"He wanted me to scramble the brains of a teenager." Isadora shook her head. "The nerve! I have one rule; I will not harm a child. He knows this yet he had the audacity to ask? I was so offended. Not only that, but when I declined he was thrown into a rage and beat that boy for no reason! I was appalled really." Will opted not to comment on the hypocrisy of the situation. Instead he asked:

"Who was it Ryan wanted to hurt?"

"A boy by the name of Nico di Angelo. Italian, if you couldn't guess. He didn't have much else on him though; a rather mysterious child, but a child no less." Isadora reached over and picked up an apple slice. "I suppose that's enough venting for today. You don't want to hear me babble for hours do you?"

"Umm, no, please, continue, I'm glad I can help you get it off your chest." Will encouraged. Isadora smiled gently.

"If you insist. Well, the boy he beat? A sweet little thing named Percy, I brought him home. He's downstairs on an IV, I'm keeping him under for a while. Once he's in better shape I'll bring him out." Isadora grabbed another slice of apple. Will let her. "I'm going to do him a favour. Since Ryan is such a snide man, I decided I'd help Percy fake his death, save him the trouble of living with that blasted oaf. You can help me, Will. You ought to learn how to fake death."

"That sounds great, mother." She smiled faintly and stood. Will watched his mother depart. When she left the room his composure crumpled and he grabbed his head. Percy worked for Ryan, and Ryan knew and wanted Nico dead-or incapacitated-but for the love of the gods, _why_? Will knew something was off about Percy the minute he met him yet…he hadn't known… "I'm such an asshole." Will pushed his remaining apples away and let his head hit the table. He needed to talk to Percy and get him out of here. He'd have to expose the things he knows and the secrets he keeps. Will rubbed his eyes. It had to be soon, lest his mother find out Nico's roots. "Mother! When do you plan on bringing Percy out of-"

"What have I told you about that?" Isadora snapped when she entered the room. "Speak to me when we're in the same room. Don't run around shouting about the house like an imbecile."

"S-sorry."

"You're a man William, act like one. Straighten up." She touched his shoulders and chin when his posture was lacking.

"My apologies, mother. When do you plan to wake Percy?"

"Tomorrow." Isadora replied. "Did you finish your apples? Don't waste food, William."

"Yes, I'd-may-"

"Spit it out."

"May I wake him?" Isadora pressed her lips together.

"No. You're not a physician William. That's illegal." Will tried, again, not to comment on the hypocrisy of that statement coming from his mother. "I'll be off soon; I want you to do some studying tonight before you head back to that useless camp."

"I will."

"And finish those apples."

"Yes, of course."

"I might bring something home tonight. I don't want you seen if I do." Will offered a nod. Isadora glared lightly and headed upstairs. Will went back to the kitchen to finish his food. It tasted bitter. Something meant someone and the poor bastard would be dead before sunset tomorrow. Will just hoped his mother didn't want him present for another 'lesson'.

~o-o-o~

"Nico, what makes you think Percy is around here?" Travis asked.

"He lives in New York." Nico replied. Lou glared.

"That's hardly an answer Nico. What is it? Are you going to tell us or not?" Nico shook his head.

"It's not my place to say, alright?" It was late, after eleven. The stars above were blotted out by light pollution and smog. The sky was midnight blue, and the moon was occasionally obstructed by clouds. No wonder nature spirits thought of New York City as a graveyard. It was a concrete and metal maze of buildings and roads. Nico approached a woman. She looked at him, annoyed.

"You can't afford me."

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Percy around." Travis and Lou exchanged looks. Neither of them knew why Nico was asking a prostitute about Percy. The woman scowled and pulled out a compact and a tube of lipstick.

"I haven't seen him in a while." She admitted as she applied rouge lip colour. "He's the cute one with green eyes, yeah? Ryan's favourite. Well, not lately…" She hummed.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Oh he's constantly ranting about how things are all wrong, how Percy is breaking away and that can't happen or he'll end up dead." She pushed off the wall. "Between you and me, I wouldn't mind if Ryan kicked the old bucket. He's a snide prick."

"Thanks for your help." Nico turned to go but his arm was grabbed. She arched a brow. Nico scowled and gave her twenty.

"You're welcome." She winked and started down the street, her heals clicking on the sidewalk. Lou and Travis glared at Nico.

"What the heck is going on with Percy?" Lou demanded.

"Yeah, why would Percy hang around a woman like her? And who is this Ryan guy?" Travis added.

"I promise I'll explain everything soon." Nico assured. "Please, just trust me." Lou and Travis sighed heavily and followed Nico. Nico approached a few other sketchy people, all of whom had the same or less information. Nico was getting frustrated. Where could Percy be?

"Don't move." Nico, Lou and Travis turned around. Ryan had a gun pointed at them, his arm was shaking. He looked dishevelled. His shirt wasn't tucked into his slacks and had stains from liquor. His hair looked unwashed, greasy, and it wasn't combed. He was not the employer Percy had described to Nico, but Nico knew this was him. "This is all your fault!" Ryan shouted, his words slurring.

"Look man, we don't want-" Travis started, but Nico elbowed him.

"Where is Percy?"

"How the fuck should I know?! You're taking him away from me! He's mine! I need him! We need him…" Ryan ambled forward. "And you, you and your fucking parents! I'm going to…" Ryan grinned. Nico's eyes widened and the trigger was pulled. The sound of the gunshot echoed off the alley walls.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I chose Will's mother to be evil because if any god is going to get with a psychopath I figured it'd be Apollo. Isadora is an original character, as is the prostitute. _

_HM _


	15. Chapter 14

Warnings: This is Nico/Percy so if you do not like slash you will not like this.

Some chapters may contain descriptions of graphic content (i.e. physical abuse, torture etc.).

This chapter contains canon character death.

Some chapters may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Percy threw open the door. Outside, a woman held Nico's hair, forcing his head back and baring his neck. He was immobilized by roots winding around his body. The woman had deeply tanned skin and rich dark brown hair. Roots were weaved through her locks, which pulled her hair out of her face and back into a loose bun. The top of her gown appeared to be made of leaves, bound together by vines. The skirt was made from a special fabric, and shifted from images of rich grasslands to barren sand, warm jungle and frigid tundra. Her face was relaxed, smiling softly, tiredly. She had a knife in her free hand, which she raised.

"NO!" Percy ran forward, or tried to, but his feet were held in place by the earth. He struggled to pull himself free, but the more he moved, the more the mud sucked him in. It started climbing up his legs and the teen felt a swell of panic shoot through him. He'd personally buried people alive; he never wanted to experience it.

"You're mine." Her eyes were closed, Percy realized. Her voice was soft and matronly, so much kinder than he had expected considering he held his friend at knifepoint. "Cut ties with those wretched demigods. If you don't…" She pressed the blade to Nico's throat. "I'll kill them all."

"Don't hurt him!" Percy screamed.

"You're mine Percy; you have been mine for a long, long time…the first is a warning. Heed it."

"STOP!" She cut Nico's throat from ear to ear. Blood sprayed across the ground. Percy felt some hit his face. It was hot, sticky and made him nauseous. He screamed, kept screaming, until the earth swallowed him.

~o-o-o~

Nico felt his stomach knot. He glanced down, but there was no wound. Nico looked up at Ryan. His eyes were wide. The grin was gone, replaced with fear and regret. His face twisted into a snarl and he ran off. Nico turned when Travis collapsed beside him. Lou shrieked and dropped next to Travis.

"Oh my gods!" Blood was spilling from Travis' stomach rapidly. Lou held her hands over the wound. "We have to get him to camp, Nico!" Travis' breathing was laboured. He smiled at Lou.

"T-tell…C-Connor I'm s-sorry…"

"We'll get you some ambrosia, Travis. You'll be fine. Nico, bring us back!" Nico stared. There was so much blood already…Nico could feel his life slip away. "NICO!"

"Tell him…please…" Travis smiled and his head dropped to the side. Lou felt like she was choking. She coughed and sobbed, hot tears streaking her face. Nico reacted then. He shadow travelled them both back to camp. Lou slapped Nico. Her hand was sticky with blood and stained his face with a smeared handprint. Travis was gone. Nico felt it, felt his soul in the waiting room. He hadn't realized he was crying. He felt dazed. What did Ryan _want_ with him?

"You better start talking." Lou snarled. "He's dead because of you." Nico stared at her. "Nico, answer me!" He froze. He couldn't speak. Travis…Nico turned and vomited. He wretched until his stomach contents were empty. What had he done? Campers arrived then. Lou wailed and started crying again, a fresh wave of tears. She clung to Travis. Connor pushed through the crowd. His eyes widened and he dropped to his knees next to his brother. Nico backed away; he didn't want to see this. It wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. Nico grunted when his shirt was grabbed. Clarisse had hold of him. She slammed her fist into his face.

"Start talking!" Clarisse snapped. Her second punch split his lip, and then she was grabbed and forced away. Nico held his face, but he deserved so much worse. He wasn't a hero. Heroes don't let their comrades die. Nico dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed his hair. "I'm sorry." The chaos of panic ensued. Young campers were herded away by the older demigods. It was a mess of people frantic and confused. Nico was left to his wallowing. When the eldest campers managed to regain some control over the crowd Nico was dragged roughly by his arm to the Big House. He paid little mind. Eventually, the cabin leaders and Romans gathered for a meeting. Nico sat stiff and silent at the table. He and Lou still had blood on them. Connor looked pale and ill. Everyone else was a mix between morose, confused, vexed and furious.

"What happened." Reyna demanded. Her voice cracked. "That was a bullet wound, Nico. Who shot Travis?"

"His name is Ryan." Nico answered. "He was aiming at me. I should…I should be dead. Not him." Nico took in shuddered breaths.

"Who is Ryan?"

"Percy's boss." Chattering broke out but Reyna raised her hand, silencing it. "It's…Percy doesn't choose it. He's forced to. He doesn't want to. Ryan threatens him and his mother." Nico rambled.

"What is Percy forced to do?" Nico clenched his jaw.

"Kill." Reyna gritted her teeth.

"We've welcomed a killer and you didn't think we needed to know this?"

"He doesn't want to!" Nico snapped. "It's not his fault!"

"How could you defend a murderer?!"

"He's in love with him." Nico turned to Annabeth, dark eyes wide. Annabeth shook her head, disappointment and bewilderment on her face. "Did you really think nothing bad would come of this?"

"I don't know! But it doesn't make sense. Ryan shouldn't care if Percy has anything to do with us. If Percy gets his job done-but he does and he wants me dead and…why?" Nico whispered.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're an accessory." Reyna growled. "And you should be locked up." Annabeth raised her hand.

"No…Nico has a point." Annabeth admitted. "This…Ryan guy, he shouldn't care. So why does he?" Most of the cabin leaders looked between each other, hoping someone would have the answer.

"Maybe Percy is getting harder to control." Leo suggested.

"That's a given from the beginning. He's a son of the sea god, unpredictability is his nature." Jason countered. "It has to be something else."

"He…whipped Percy when Percy first…came here." Nico informed. "Which I thought only had to do with Percy asking for time off but…maybe it was more than that."

"And he did mention our parents." Lou spoke up softly, her voice raw from crying. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"He works for…Mother?" Annabeth gasped. Nico stood.

"We need to find Percy, now." Before Nico could leave he was grabbed and a blade was pressed to his throat. Reyna glared at him.

"You are not going anywhere, Nico. He's after you. And the last thing we need is another dead demigod. You're going to tell us everywhere you've looked and where you would expect to find Percy. Or I swear to the gods I will gut you like a fish." Reyna forced Nico back to the table. Her knife nicked his cheek and a drop of blood slid down his jaw. Nico grunted and wiped the wound with the back of his hand. "Now, we know this Ryan character shot Travis. He was aiming for Nico. It's pretty clear he was acting on his own."

"We can't rule that out." Annabeth countered. "Mother wants us to fail. What better way to shake us."

"Shake us?" Connor snapped. "What the hell do you think this is?! A joke?!" Connor grabbed his head. "You're talking like this was nothing! He's dead!"

"Come on." Clarisse led Connor out of the big house. His muttering was heard until they left the building. Annabeth glanced to Nico briefly before clearing her throat. She was barely keeping herself together.

"Whatever this death meant…it's a bold move." Annabeth breathed deeply. A tear slid down her cheek. "And now more than ever, we need to cooperate."

"I'm not suggesting otherwise. But these secrets are getting ridiculous." Reyna sat with perfect posture in her seat. She reminded Nico of a queen with the way she held herself.

"Mother would explain why Percy was hidden for so long from monsters and satyrs." Piper was repeatedly combing out and braiding her hair. "She must have kept him hidden."

"That would imply he was a threat." Jason added.

"And that means he _is_ one of the seven, or he'll play an important role in her defeat." Reyna grumbled. "Then he's a priority. We need to find…where is Will?"

"He went home for the weekend." Pollux answered. "He should be back on Monday."

"Rachel or one of the sun god's kids should be able to see something. If we're desperate, we can contact Octavian."

~o-o-o~

Percy narrowly opened his eyes. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind. He coughed, just to make sure he wasn't suffocating. He moved his arm, but found he couldn't. He glanced down and saw he was hand cuffed to a sort of hospital bed. Percy looked around the room, and his gaze landed on Isadora.

"How are you feeling, Percy?"

"Confused…" He admitted. "Where am I?"

"My place." Isadora assured. "Don't worry, I fixed you up. You're healing very nicely." She stood over him and checked the IV in his arm.

"Can I call my mom?"

"No sweetie. If you do, that'll alert Ryan and we don't want him finding out you're alive." Isadora grasped Percy's hand. "Once the drugs are out of your system, I'll take blood over a period of time and we'll use that to fake your death." She gave his hand a squeeze, checked his vitals and left. Percy yanked on his restraints.

"Stop! You don't want to piss her off." Percy turned and yelped.

"Will?!" Will held his finger to his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here…" Will swallowed thickly. "She's my mother. I'll…explain later, ok?"

"Explain…how much do you know?" Percy asked lowly. Will simply stared. "Are you…?"

"No. But you should. We can help you."

"Have you spoken to anyone from camp? I…I had a dream and…"

"No, not recently. I can contact them if you want." Percy nodded.

"Please." Isadora walked into the room. Her false smile was gone.

"How long-" Will turned to her wide eyed.

"Contact whom?" Isadora asked. Will smiled nervously.

"Camp, mom. Percy is a demigod, like me."

"Like you. He's another of your father's bastards is he?"

"N-no."

"Don't stammer." Isadora snapped. "So you knew him, and you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't think it was relevant." Isadora slapped Will.

"Of course it is! I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance. Your father convinced me not to cleanse you from my body; what a mistake that was." Isadora scowled. "You'll not be contacting anyone, William. Not until I decide he's ready to leave."

"Mother, you can't keep him prisoner." Will warned. Isadora glared.

"I will do what I know is best for him." Isadora stated. "And you will not get in my way, William. Now, be complicit, or I'll have you locked up." Will bowed his head. "That's what I thought. If I hear you conspiring again you'll find yourself without a tongue to conspire with." She stormed out. Will slumped into a chair.

"Why do you stay?" Percy asked once the door closed.

"Orestes."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard the myth of Orestes?"

"No."

"Orestes was the son of Clytemnestra and Agamemnon. Orestes finds out his mother murdered his father, but he is deeply conflicted about doing something because she is his mother, despite her being a murderer. I want to do something but…she's my mother. I owe her my life." Will looked at his feet. "I don't expect you to understand. I'm sorry, Percy."

"I…I get it. I do the things that I do for my mother so…yes, I get it." Will lifted his gaze. His smile was strained but true.

"I guess of everyone, you would get it." Will laughed. Percy moved his hand and managed to brush his fingers on Will's shoulder. Will looked at him, wary. He took Percy's hand and laid his head on Percy's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Percy couldn't begin to fathom what Will feels. Percy had a scapegoat, he had Gabe, he could hate Gabe and blame Gabe, but without that, without some kind of…person or thing to inflict his rage and regret and blame on…or if that person were his mother…Percy didn't want to think about it and quickly pushed the thought from his head. He still didn't know why his mother had married Gabe. For a long time he wondered why, but he never had the courage to ask. Soft humming pulled Percy from his thoughts. He focused on Will, whose eyes were closed. The tune wasn't familiar to Percy but it was soft, probably some sort of lullaby. Percy exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He drifted off.

~o-o-o~

"_You had one job_." Her voice echoed in his head which was throbbing terribly from a hangover. Ryan paced anxiously.

"I did everything I could! He was terrified!" Ryan cried. "Please, mistress, I will fix this."

"_Perhaps I should send someone else more capable._" Though her voice was sweet and sleepy, even reassuring, her disappointment was obvious, as was her anger.

"No, I will get Percy under control."

"_You're the reason he went to that camp_._ And now he's missing._"

"I promise, mistress. I will find him. He'll be brought back under control."

"_You should have stopped him. I've kept that boy hidden. You had _one_ job…_"

"I am so sorry, mistress. I'll fix this."

"_Fail again, and I will have no further use for you._" Her presence vanished. The mortal grabbed a bottle and took a swig of whiskey. He took another, and soon the alcohol was all gone. Ryan roared and threw the bottle against the ground before ambling out of the room. He would get Percy under control. For her, for his mistress. And with his success she'll give him everything he could ever hope for and more…

"I never wanted this." Ryan grabbed down a bottle of scotch, cracked the seal and resumed drinking.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I like the Orestes myth. Look it up, it's interesting. And before anyone hates on Clytemnestra, Agamemnon wasn't a saint. _

_I apologize for my irregular updating. I'm still in school and I'm working, so I'm kind of busy. My goal is to have this story finished before fall semester starts up._

_HM_


End file.
